Kill the dragon hunters
by raptor10
Summary: what would happen if three Fairy Tail dragon hunters found themselves thrown into the world of Akame Ga Kill ? corruption ; murders; rapes ... it does not take more to make them react and decide to fight the injustice of this world. (the story is removed just before the inter-magical games.)
1. Prologue

**Kill the dragon hunters **

**Prologue**

_W... What did you say ? wanted to know Gajeel.

With a big smile on his face, Natsu showed then the man and Wendy a notice of mission.

_Someone is looking for three dragon hunters to carry out a mission !

_Three dragon hunters ? Carla wondered, in Wendy's arms ! What is the mission to ask for such a team ?

_I don't know ! confessed Natsu, rereading the paper ! Nevertheless, the pay is ten million jewels !

Spitting out the beer that he was drinking, Gajeel exclaimed :

_How much ? There is surely a scam, idiot !

_With such a sum of money, even after sharing, each of us could live at least a year without having to do anything ! remarked Lily.

_Fish ! Fish ! And fish ! rejoices Happy.

_So ? wanted to know Natsu ! Are we teaming up or not ?

_I have nothing else to do ! confessed Wendy.

_I am not very happy to do a mission with you ! said Gajeel, staring at Natsu ! Nevertheless, with that kind of money, I could finally afford this famous luxury iron that I've never tasted !

_And I, a brand-new suit of armor and top quality kiwi juice ! adds Lily.

_That's okay ! Gajeed and Wendy said then.

_Yahoo ! To us feasts ! Natsu and Happy rejoiced.

* * *

_Are you sure it's around here ? wanted to know Carla.

Having followed the itinerary on the notice of mission, the small group had finally arrived out of Magnolia, in a dense and deep forest where there seemed to be no living soul.

_Why do you want to bring us here ? asked Wendy.

_Maybe it's a ranger who wants to get rid of a bunch of poachers or a too dangerous animal ! Happy assumed.

_For a mission like this, the reward is exaggerated ! replied Gajeel.

Suddenly sniffing the air, Natsu ends up turning his head in a direction, before saying :

_Here !

Then spreading thick bushes, to find himself in front of a small clearing, he saw an old bald man lifting an iron bar before cutting it down on a tree trunk. He seemed to be almost seventy years old, yet he had a well-preserved muscular body for his age.

_He brought us here ? wanted to know Happy.

_We only have to ask him ! Natsu assured him, taking a step forward.

_Welcome, wizards of Fairy Tail !

_Hum ?

Suddenly stopping his physical exercise, the old man turned to the newcomers and said :

_I was sure it would be you ! After all, only your guild has three dragon hunters among his members !

_Who are you ? wanted to know Carla.

_My name doesn't matter ! Said the old man ! All that matters is whether you are ready to fight !

_Fight for what ? questionned Lily.

_To save my kingdom !

_Your kingdom ? asked Wendy ! What are you talking about ?

_All I want to know is if you are willing to help me ! Man said ! For the promised reward, I want you to restore the peace to my home !

Although the man seemed odd, Natsu said :

_We have come to accept a mission !

_And no matter who we fight, if it saves people, we will fight without any hesitation !

_All right ! said the man ! Nevertheless, I only need the three of you ! Your three cats could attract too much attention in the empire !

Suddenly opening the palm of his hand, he created a violent draft, which made Happy, Carla and Lily fly back.

_What … ? Eh, you … ! say Natsu.

_**DIMENSION DOOR'S** ! then shouted the elderly person.

Behind him, a spherical black hole suddenly appeared, before the latter began to inspire everything.

_But what is that ? wanted to know Natsu, feeling attracted by the attack.

_No need to resist ! answered the man, jumping back ! You have sealed your destiny ! Seeing him disappear in his own attack, each of the magi suddenly opened his eyes, while they tried to resist the attic as best they could. However, eventually Wendy gets sucked in.

_Wendy ! shouted Natsu, grabbing his arm.

Being attracted in turn, he reached out to Gajeel for help. Nevertheless, the attack amplifying from second to second, the third mage ends up being sucked at its side, being unable to do anything to resist.

_Natsu ! Wendy ! shouted Happy and Carla, watching them disappear.

_We must help them ! Lily ordered, then, by stealing.

Seeing him fly willingly to the black hole, Happy and Carla immediately followed him. But as soon as they did, the black hole began to shrink before their frightened eyes.

_Faster ! Faster !

As fast as he could, Happy went first, while Lily followed him, closing right behind him, the black hole disappeared in front of Carla's nosewho didn't have time to join the others.

_What ? did she wonder, looking in all directions ! Wen … Wendy ? Happy ?

No response.

_Where … Where are you ?

Still nothing.

_WEEEEENNNNNNDDDDDYYYYY !


	2. A new world ?

Chapter 1

Falling to the ground, Natsu and Gajeel smashed into the ground before finally being crushed by Wendy's body, as well as by Happy and Lily.

_What the hell happened ? Gajeel wanted to know.

_Hey, bald man, comme and fight me ! Natsu shouted, getting up.

Nevertheless, to his greatest frustration, the man was no longer present at the scene. He seemed to have disappeared.

_He … He ran away !

_No, it's the opposite ! Lily replied, looking around him.

Realizing that the forest they were in seemed different, Happy wanted to know :

_It's me or we were moved somewhere else ?

_The place doesn't smell the same ! Wendy said, humanizing the air.

_Yeah, I think so, too ! approved Natsu, sniffing.

_Would that be teleportation magic ? asked Gajeel ! Why does it happen to us ?

_AHHHH ! suddenly shouted Happy ! Carla disappeared !

_No, she just didn't have time to join us ! said Lily ! The portal closed right behind me, to the point where I wondered if me feet would have had time to pass ! Since she was behind us, I don't think she was able to join us !

_Then she can warn the others ! Wendy remarked.

_And then ? ssked Gajeel ! Your cat must have no idea what happened to us, let alone where we are !

_No choice ! understood Natsu, then beginning to walk ! Either we go home alone, or the other bald guy shows up and sends us home, after that I kick their ass !

_In the case, we will fly over the area ! said Lily, flying away with Happy.

Already walking in one direction, Natsu began to look at the trees around him, to see if he recognized the vegetation.

_There are trees I have seen before, but others seem unknown to me !

_We may be on a another continent ! Wendy remarked.

_Knowing our luck, we could very well have been sent, again, to another dimension ! cursed Gajeel.

Suddenly, the trio ends up falling on a small path through the forest. Seeing him lying in the distance, Wendy said :

_If we follow him, we can surely reach a city ! Then we will have only to inquire !

Suddenly raising his ear, Gajeel turned around and said :

_This will not maybe necessary !

Imitating him, the others saw a chariot arrive in the distance, driven by two men.

_Great !

Then Natsu raised his arm, While advancing towards them, and gave them a sign to stop so that they could question them. Nevertheless, as soon as he had time to do this, vibrations were felt beneath his feet.

_Hum ?

Suddenly rising from the ground, a huge creature stood between the trio and the chariot.

_AHHHH, a dragon of the sands ! was called one of the two men, trying to pull back the carriage.

_Ahhhh, finally a little action ! remarked Gajeel.

_It is fitting, I needed to vent my anger ! said Natsu, beating his fists ! I don't know what it is, but he'll be sorry he showed up !

However, they barely had time to take a step that a silhouette overtook them to head straight for the monster. Using a sword, the newcomer cut the latter without any problem, killing him instantly.

_What … ? Wendy wondered, having barely time to understand what was going on.

Raising his head, to see the monster 's body fall back and pretend to crush them, Natsu ang Gajeel swollen their cheeks before performing a double '' DRAGON'S ROAR ''. Being turned into ash, the corpse became nothing but dust, before the frightened eyes of the drivers of the wagon.

_But, how … ?

_Ah, it relieves ! giggles Natsu.

_You're talking ! It wasn't even a warm-up ! It's really too fragile these things !

_No, but I don't believe it ! Happy suddenly exclaimed, coming back with Lily ! No sooner do we leave you than you make ypourself noticed !

_We did nothing wrong !

Moving towards the chariot, Natsu exclaimed :

_Hey, guys ! What … ?

_MONSTERS ! shouted the two men.

Fleeing then, the vehicle disappeared in the distance, to the great astonishment of the mage :

_Euh … what did I say ?

_Never mind ! assured Gajeel, pointing at the newcomer ! There is one left !

The latter, staring at the two men, ends up displaying stars in his eyes while affirming :

_A … Amazing !

* * *

_The kingdom of Fiore ? astonished Tatsumi, as he walked in the company of the trio ! No, never heard of it !

_I was sure ! scolded Gajeel ! Why do we always have to run into small farmers who don't even know the name of the town closest to their farm ?

_Hey, I have a little culture, all the same ! Tatsumi replied ! But it doesn't really mean anything to me ! You got lost, right ?

_Let's say we were forcibly brought here ! said Lily.

Silent for a few seconds, Tatsumi fixed the animal, before finally jumping back :

_He has spoken !

_Only now do you notice, idiot ?

_I too can speak ! informed Happy, while flying over Natsu.

_Does it fly ?

Falling on the buttocks, Tatsumi exclaimed :

_But that's impossible ! Who the hell are you ?

_Natsu, from Fairy Tail !

_Wendy, from Fairy Tail too !

_Gajeel, unfortunately from Fairy Tail !

_Fai … Fairy Tail ? What is it ?

_It's a guild of wizards ! We work there !

_Wi … Wizards ? Are you wise men ?

Suddenly igniting his fist, as if were a commonplace thing, Natsu declared :

_Bah, yeah ! I control fire !

_Ho... How is this possible ?

_Hmmm ? Have you ever met any mages before ? Wendy wondered.

_Of course not ! It doesn't exist … well, normally !

Hearing this, the trio ends up meeting before whispering :

_He really doesn't know what the mage are ?

_For all we know, the other guy really beamed us to a continent without magic or into another dimension !

_What should we do then ?

_Uh, is there a problem ? questioned them Tatsumi.

_Yep ! Gajeel grunted ! Because of a bald old man, we are stuck here without knowing where to go and without a penny in our pocket !

_If you want, you can come with me ! proposed Tatsumi ! I'm going to the capital !

_The capital ?

_Yes, it is the biggest city of the empire ! I want to try my luck to be captain of the army !

_Ambitious, the little one ! Gajeel laughed ! But, go to the capital would not be a bad idea !

_Indeed ! approved Lily ! With more people, we will have a much better chance of finding someone to help us !

_Uh … I will guide you ! announced Tatsumi ! Nevertheless, in exchange, tell me everything you know about your powers ! I didn't get it all, but that sounds great !

* * *

_Whoa, whoa, whoa ! cried Tatsumi, waving his hands to stop the discussin ! Were you raised by dragons ? Are you kidding me ?

_No ! assured him Natsu ! Proof, we are '' dragon hunters '' !

_Dragon … hunters ? That's super cool ! And your cats come from another dimension ? I feel like I hear the story of a man who drank too much wine !

_This is the truth ! he simply assured Gajeel ! And we can fight you to prove it !

Seeing his grim smile, Tatsumi said :

_No, no need ! Just seeing what you did to th monster earlier, I clearly don't stand a chance !

_Yet you did well ! said Wendy.

_I just picked him up ! replied Tatsumi ! If he had seem me before I attacked him, it would have beel otherwise !

_In fact, you say that you are going to the capital, nevertheless do you have a place to live, once there ? questioned Lily.

_No, but I must join two friends ! We lost sight of each other on our way here, so we must meet there !

Advancing to the top of a slope, the boy began to smile while saying :

_Precisely, here we are ! Here is the capital !

* * *

_Wow, this is wonderful !

Moving in every direction, Tatsumi was looking at the city in every corner, under the astonished gaze of others.

_This is the first time he has seen a city, or what ? Gajeel wondered.

_Peasants are used to staying on isolated farms ! Happy explained.

_Yeah, but that's not all ! remarked Natsu ! We have to go home !

_What … ? you are leaving already ? wondered Tatsumi.

_Yes ! We too have things to do ! Anyway, thanks for the help, Tatsumi ! That was nice of you !

_No ! It was you who amused me ! cried Tatsumi ! In all honesty, I still find it hard to believe you ! Nevertheless, it was nice to travel with you ! Waving his hand at them, he ends up leaving, probably to find an army building.

_Well, where should we look now ? Wendy wanted to know.

_No idea ! said the others.

_I suspected a little this response ! The girl lamented, with a drop of sweat on her head.

_Let's take a tour of the city ! proposed Natsu ! With a little luck, we will fall on the bald guy !

_In any case, we have nothing better to do !

_But it would be better it Happy and Lily didn't get noticed ! advised Wendy ! We don't know how people react when they hear them talking or stealing !

Walking then, everyone followed Natsu, except one person. Indeed, while Happy had settled on Natsu's shoulder, Lily had started to walk on all fours. Nevertheless, feeling a sudden danger, Lily then turned around and stared at the crowd behind him.

_Hmmm ? said Gajeel ! A problem ?

_This girl … ! noticed the cat.

Walking with a big smile, a young girl dressed in a uniform advanced among passers-by, while dragging a strange white dog behind her, with a leash. Seeing him, Gajeel's nose began to tickle him, while he said :

_She has the smell of blood stuck to her clothes !

_I don't know why, but I feel that this visit will not necessarily go without a problem !

* * *

Dropping a pavement, whilethe night was falling, Natsu sighed :

_We walked all the day … to find nothing !

_Not a trace of this bald man ! said Happy.

_And all the people we have questionned also don't know where Fiore is ! ended Wendy.

Grunting then, Natsu's belly manifested itself :

_I'm so hungry !

_We have nothing to pay for ! Happy noticed ! Yet I would give anything for a fish !

Crunchy, as for him, in metal trinkets, thrown here and there, in the streets, Gajeel giggles :

_Too bad for you ! At least, my power allows me to eat almost anywhere !

_You son of bitch ! scolded Natsu, throwing a stone in his face.

Seeing them starting to fight, Wendy breathed a sigh of despair, while Happy and Lily stood beside her.

_There is no place to spend the night and nothing to eat !

_Let's go back to the forest ! suggested Lily ! We'll surely find something to eat there !

_I'm too tired towalk again ! confessed Wendy, lying on the sidewalk.

Arriving then, Leone walked not far from them, with the Tatsumi's purse in hand. Whistling cheerfully while being joyful of having stolen the boy without any problem, the young woman eds up seeing the child, moaning not far from her.

_Are you all right ? did she want to know.

Straightening up immediately, while Lily and Happy crawled on all fours to pretend to be real cats, Wendy exclaimed :

_Heu … I … Yes ! It is good !

She suddenly began to blush with shame, when her stomach said the opposite, and began to growl.

_Don't you have anything to eat ?

_No ! confessed the girl, turning her face away.

Finding her rather cute and amusing when she saw her like this, Leone fixed the Tatsumi's purse and noticed that she could do a good deed after this flight. So, taking a few coins, she then took Wendy's hand before putting the money in.

_What … ?

_Here, you'll have something to eat with this !

_But … I … I … !

_Thank you very much ! Natsu suddenly exclaimed.

Surprise, Leone turned to him to see him kneel down while he thanked her :

_Thank you for your clemency ! Thank you ! Thank you !

_Oh, but it's nothing ! The young woman laughed ! When you see people in need, hou have to help them, right ?

After leaving, she exclaimed :

_But, if you have just arrived here, a little advice, don't stay here ! The capital, it's not at all a dream place for newcomers !

_Hmm ? surprised the trio, as she went away.


	3. Two bad people?

Chapter 2

Stretching, Natsu began to yamn while affirming :

_I would much rather sleep in the forest than here !

After Leone had left, the trio had finally decided to spend their money on food before finding refuge in an abandonned house, in a street not very recommended. And during the night, Natsu and Gajeel had to wake up three times, in order to get rid of undesirable people, who had the bad idea of wanting to pick their pockets.

In any case, just as yesterday, the wizards were no further ahead in their present position.

_No way to know where Fiore is !

_And we have have nothing to eat ! complained Natsu.

_That's normal ! roars Happy, in his ear, always on his shoulder ! You spent everything yesterday, you greedy bastard !

_Wait, who wanted eat dozens of fish ?

Hearing only his voice, several passersby looked at him with surprise and fear, while they saw him taking to his cat, without understanding that the cat was also speaking.

_Natsu, shame on us ! Wendy whispered, looking down.

_Eh ? Why ? he wondered, turning to her.

Not looking where he was going, Natsu suddenly bumped into someone, whom he almost ran over.

_Ouch ! say Tatsumi, back away.

_Hmmm ? Tatsumi ?

_Ah, are you guys ? The boy was surprised ! So, are you all right since yesterday ?

_I would say that we survive as best we can ! Gajeel replied ! We still don't know where we are !

_What about you ? questionned Wendy ! Were you able to join the army ?

Suddenly, a black cloud appeared on the boy's head, which ended up squatting in front of a wall, with a depressive face :

_Euh … actually … a few things have happened since we left !

_Don't stand in the way, please ! advised a guard, as a huge chariot was advancing towards them.

Seeing its contents, Gajeel and Natsu opened theirs mouths wide, noticing that it contained only clothes and other things.

_What is that ? It's as big as Erza's luggage !

_These are Aria's new clothes ! Tatsumi explained to them.

_Aria ?

_Yes ! In fact, I couldn't be accepted in the army ! And then, I was robbed of all my money ! So I ended up on the street, until I met Aria and she took me home ! Thanks to her father, several people are looking for my friends and to thank her, I try to help her carry her purchases !

_Well, that's nice of him ! remarked Natsu ! We, of our side, … !

_Oh, are you the famous friends of Tatsumi ? asked a cheerful voice.

Moving towards them, Aria ends up making her appearance, smiling at the lips.

_Delighted ! I am Aria !

And if Wendy and Happy didn't feel anything, a chill ran down the backs of the other three. They didn't know why, but this person spoke with a strange tone. Like she's forcing herself on them.

_This is the person who helped me ! said Tatsumi ! But sorry, Aria, these are just people that I met yesterday !

_Oh ? And they too may need my help ? If so, it would be a great pleasure to welcome you to my home ! Especially … !

Moving forward in front of Wendy, she said :

_It's been a long time since I've played with a child my own age !

Passing her hand through her hair, she noticed :

_Wow, your hair is so smooth and beautiful !

_Uh … thanks you ! she thanked her.

Then suddenly, she froze, having the strange impression of feeling Aria's fingers begin to touch her with more force, while her voice became more sinister :

_Yes, you have such beautiful hair !

But finally backing away from her, she asked :

_So ? Would you like to come home and enjoy a good meal ?

_Uh … no thanks ! Immediately declined Natsu ! In fact, we already have a place to live !

Suddenly agitating, not understanding his gesture, Happy began to scratch him in the face.

_Ow, you're hurting me, idiot !

Covered his face, Happy whispered :

_Hey, what's gotten into you ? Why are you refusing his help ?

_She is shady ! Replied Natsu ! And believe me, my instinct has very rarely betrayed me about this !

After his refusal, Aria ends up giving them a sign of goodbye, before leaving with Tatsumi and his guards.

* * *

_Stop sulking, Happy ! cried Natsu.

_As long as I have no fish, I will sulk as much as I would like !

While the small group had found a place on the terrace of a tavern, the bad mood was present with Happy who still resented Natsu for having refused such a beautiful proposal to be able to eat at will.

Nevertheless, Gajeel said :

_I didn't trust that girl either ! She seemed to me like … strange !

_Me, I had the impression that she wanted to hurt me ! confessed Wendy ! My hair seemed to fascinate her while awakening a certain anger in her !

_In the meantime, we still have no money ! roars Happy, before Natsu leaves his hand in front of his mouth so that he does not attract the attention of other customers.

_In this case, let us return to the good old methods ! proposed Lily, looking at something ! Let us resume our work as wizards !

Turning the face, the others could see notices of search, stuck on a wall showing the faces of some people.

_I saw several similar posters yesterday ! assured Lily ! So we may think they're highly wanted criminals !

_The reward for their capture must therefore be enormous ! understood Gajeel.

Immediately raising his hand, to attract the attention of one of the waiters of the tavern, Natsu exclaimed :

_Hey, I have a question ! Those guys over there, you wouldn't have any idea where we could find them ?

Looking at him with astonishment, the server said :

_Surely you don't come from here ! Don't you know '' Night Raid '' ?

_What is that ?

_A group of extremely dangerous criminals ! said the waiter ! It seems that your chances of staying alive, after meeting one of its members, are nil ! They are known to kill city people effectively ! Many have tried to capture them … and died ! If you are interested by the reward, a little advice : give up now ! Anyway, finding them is even more complicated than killing them ?

_You seem to know a lot ! Wendy remarked.

_oh, I hear a much gossip ! If you want the news of the day, you can always trust me ! I am Hiyo ! Nice to meet you !

_So you may know where Fiore is ? noticed Natsu.

_Fiore ?

_That's where we come from ! We want to go back !

_Well, I'm sorry, boys, but I've never heard of this place ! And yet, I have a nephew who works as a soldier in the foreign army !

Distraught, Natsu let his head fall on the table, while Gajeel asked :

_Can't you tell us more about this place ? We've only been here since yesterday !

_It's simple ! You are in the capital of the capital of the Empire ! A place that has prospered for 1000 years !

_1000 years ? astronished Wendy ! So the king of this place must have a lot of responsibility on his hands !

Suddenly looking around him, to be sure that no one hears him, Hiyo whispered :

_In fact, the emperor is only a child of your age !

_Huh ? Seriously, huh ?

_Yes, but, if you want to know everything, it's a another person who controls this country in the shadows ! The Prime Minister !

_The Prime Minister ?

_Yeah ! I shoudn't say this but … there are strange rumors circulating around this guy ! Me, anyway, I don't trust him ! But, this stays between us, right ?

_Do you know everyone ? asked Natsu ! So you probably know a rich, blonde girl named Aria !

_W … Why this question ? wanted to know Hiyo, suddenly becoming a little nervous.

_Our friend has just been received by this person, but it doesn't seem correct !

Suddenly swallowing, Hiyo whispered again :

_There are also some strange rumors about this girl and her family ! In fact, we can see them constantly taking poor people home to feed them !

_That's nice of them ! Wendy noticed.

_Yes ! Except that the problem is that no one has ever seen them again ! They have as it were disappeared ! You can see, every day, poor people entering this house … to never leave it again !

Turning around, Hiyo said :

_Well, I will resume my service ! But I hope at least you will order something !

Then turning to the wizards, he was surprised to see their empty table, while they had suddenly disappeared, having left at the speed of light.

_But what … ?

* * *

Sniffing the air, in search of a familiar smell, Natsu began to growl :

_I knew this little girl wasn't clean ! We should have told Tatsumi about her !

_You think something could happen to him ? wanted to know Wendy.

_In any case, an investigation is necessary ! said Lily ! Let's just hope that we worry for nothing !

Sniffing in turn, Gajeel replied :

_Might as well look for a needle in a haystack ! There are too many smells to recognize the one of Tatsumi or the other girl ! We must ask our way !

_No need ! assured Natsu, running in one direction ! We only have to go back where we met them ! It will be much easier to find the right track !

_You think you're a dog, or what ? questionned Happy.

Speaking of dogs, a small animal suddenly came out of a small street, just in front of Natsu who barely had time to see him. Feeling his legs hit him, the mage fell to the ground, face down against the ground.

Falling in turn, the dog began to move its tiny paws in an attempt to get up. But before he could do so, a person took him in his arms and scolded him :

_Koro, I told you to stop wandering around without me !

Suddenly hearing Natsu moaning, before seeing him on the floor, the girl exclaimed :

_Ah, sorry ! You fell because of Koro ? Sorry !

_That's good ! assured Natsu, getting up, while rubbing his chin ! I've had worse !

Looking at the newcomer, Gajeel and Lily stood on their guards as they recognized her :

'' It was the yesterday girl who smelled the blood ! ''

Finally recovering, Natsu wanted to know :

_Who are you ?

_I am Seryu of the Imperial Guard ! said the girl, making her military salute ! If you have any problems, I'll be happy to help you !

Suddenly looking at Natsu, she started staring at him. Then, suddenly, she jumped on him.

_What … ? the boy wondered, backing away.

Nevertheless, closing his arms on him, Seryu grabbed Happy, still seated on his shoulder and suddenly began to cuddle him :

_He is so cute ! I've never seen a cat as cute as him !

Being strangled more than anything else, Happy had to keep quiet so as not to beg her to let go. But, seeing this, Koro suddenly began to move in all directions, as if to want to attract Seryu's attention.

_That's a strange dog you have there ! Gajeel noticed when he introduced himself to Wendy.

_This is my teigu, Hecatonchires ! But I prefer Koro !

_Teigu ? repeated Natsu, squatting next to the dog ! Is it a breed of dog ?

_But no, idiot ! Seryu chuckles, finally letting go of Happy ! Teigus are weapons created long ago for the former emperor ! Koro is one of them !

_A weapon ?

_And what can he do ? Wendy questionned him.

_He fights the bandits ! assured Seryu, renewing his military salute ! As soldiers, it's our duty to ensure that the citizens of this city are defended and that justice reigns !

It was clear that at this point, Wendy had already smelled the strange smell she was wearing, as well as the smell of blood on her dog. But, she could only hear sincerity in her voice when she spoke of justice.

_That's great ! She said ! We too are working to keep order !

Suddenly having his eyes shining, Seryu suddenly took his hands, before questionned him :

_Is this true ? Are you also defending justice ? How ?

_We … We catch bandits or we do missions to help people !

_And what are you doing here ?

_We have come to capture the Night Raid's members ! Gajeel lied to him, to appear more credible.

_Incredible ! rejoices Seryu ! I too want to capture them !

Suddenly developing a dark aura around her, she clenched her fist before saying:  
_There is no question of me leaving these murderers free ! I will therefore fight to rid the world of these scoundrels ! People like them obstruct justice and anything but corruption !  
Realizing that her sudden rage surprised more than one, she resumed her cheerful smile before asking :  
_In fact, would you need help ?  
_Uh … we're looking for the house of a certain blond and rich girl named Aria ! You know her ?  
_Of course ! She helps anyone ! She is an example to follow !

Pointing at one direction, she said :  
_You go down this street and you take the path to the left when you reach the fountain ! His house is the one with an apple tree not far from the entrance gate !  
_Ok, thank you ! thank you Natsu ! We owe you one !  
_No need ! said Seryu ! I am pleased to make people happy ! See you next time !  
Leaving the small group, she grabbed a leash that she put around Koro's neck before leaving with him.  
_This girl … never trust her ! said Lily ! I have a bad feeling about her !  
_Yeah, his little animal smelled blood ! Gajeel said.

_My, I find it rather interesting ! Natsu replied, smiling ! I don't know why, but I feel like it might be fun to fight it !  
_In the meantime, we have other things to do ! Happy remarked.  
_Oh yes, it's true ! confessed Natsu, looking at the sky ! It's going to start getting late, so let's go!


	4. Meet with Night Raid

Chapter 3

_This place is a real villa ! remarked Lily.

Standing in front of the Aria's house at this very moment, each of wizards could beimpressed by the immense abode. Nevertheless, given the guards at the entrance gate, it was clear that it was not going to be easy to penetrate.

At least, unless you have flying cats with you. Flying in the sky, Lily carried Gajeel over the gate, while Happy did the same with Natsu, while that he held Wendy in his arms. Taking advantage of the night to be discreet, they ended up bypassing the house in order to find an open window through which to infiltrate without making any noise.

_Pretty house ! said Natsu ! Just think of the kitchen that can be there, my stomach is growling !

_All we have to do is take something discreetly ! proposed Happy ! This girl said she liked helping people in need ! And we are in need !

Suddenly stopping, Natsu and Gajeel turned theirs faces, in the same direction, while Wendy put her hands on his nose.

_What is that horrible smell ?

_Blood ! affirmed the two men, having no trouble following the track ! And not only a little !

Walking in the direction where the smell came from, they soon found themselves in front of a hangar that smelled of death. At this point, even Lily and Happy could sense that there was something strange in the building.

_It's a slaughterhouse ? wanted to know Happy.

_Such a thing would never be found here ! It's a villa ! said Lily ! And then, there is no animal here ! No, there's something else inside !

_He … Help us ! suddenly begged a voice behind their backs.

Turning around, the trio spotted one of the guards of the manor running towards them, while pulling Aria's arm to force her to follow him.

_They are behind us !

_Huh ? Who are we taking about … ?

Natsu didn't even have time to finish his sentence, whice the guard suddenly cut in half under the astonished gaze of all.

_What … ?

_Target … eliminated ! assured Akame, now facing Aria, trembling with fear.

_This girl … ! suddenly recognized her Lily ! She was one of the wanted people on the posters ! Akame of '' Night Raid '' !

_An assassin ! understood Wendy.

_Motherfucker ! suddenly cried Tatsumi.

Appearing throug the darkness of the night, he directed his own sword into Akane's back.

Dodgingwithout difficulty, the latter carried out a splendid pirouette in the air before falling back on his feet. Looking at Tatsumi, she said :

_You are not a target to be kill ! Then go away !

_Never of life ! answered the boy, standing before Aria ! I will protect this girl no matter what !

_Then I will kill you !

But before she could take a step foward, she dodged another attack, while a pillar of fire had tried to touch her. Frustrated, the killer glanced at Natsu, who exclaimed :

_Hey, what are you doing ? If you think I'm going to let you kill him without doing anything, you're doing to poke yourself in the eye !

_Natsu ? wondered Tatsumi ! What are you doing here ?

_Other targets to kill ? Akame wondered.

_Just try to scratch us ! Gajeel laughed, turning his arm into a metal chainsaw ! You can't even touch us !

Suddenly falling from the sky, a man in armor crushed him violently face down. The power of this blow was so powerful that it created a crater in the ground. Spitting blood, Gajeel found himself trapped under his foot.

Not stopping there, the newcomer threw his big spear around him and hit Natsu on the side. Taken not surprised, the latter was ejected to the side before regaining his balance in time. Laying his feet on the ground, he dug two furrows on it until he couldstop. Then spitting ont the blood he had in his mouth, he shot the man in armor with his eyes before questionned him :

_Who the hell are you ?

_Go back ! You are not our targets !

_Another member of Night Raid ! understood Lily, then changing.

_Eh ? astonished Bulat, turning to him, to see him in his warrior form ! A teigu ?

Noticing his sword in time, he used his spear to stop it. Seeing her attack stopped without much difficulty, Lily tried to give her several blows that were each countered by Bulat.

« He is strong ! Noticed the cat. »

_Hey, you're not too bad for a cat ! Let's have some fun !

_**IRON DRAGON'S ROAR** !

Suddenly taking this violent grey tornado with full force, Bulat was forced to retreat, before putting a knee to the ground.

_What the hell was that ?

_You will pay for it ! assured Gajeel, wiping the blood that flowed out of his mouth.

Then closing his fist, he jumped forward while shouting :

_**IRON DRAGON'S CLUB** !

Seeing his arm turn into some kind of metal pillar, Bulat armed his own fist and hit him against Gadjeel's punch. A violent shock wave could then be felt as the two fists touched each other without one of the two opponents backing away.

_Oh, another tough one ! noticed Bulat ! It's not every day that I run into guys like you !

_I return the compliment ! say Gajeel, began to cover his body with metal.

For her part, seeing Tatsumi fighting against Akame and losing ground against her, Wendy decided to help her.

_SKY DRAGON'S WINGS !

Nevertheless, speaking in turn, a man created many threads who surrounded the girl, thus blocking her.

_What ?

_Be still ! advised Lubbock, appearing behind her ! Make the slightest movement, and my threads will cut you into pieces !

_Go ahead, Happy ! suddenly shouted a voice over him.

Under a bad feeling, Lubbock jumped to the side, dodging in extremis a punch from Natsu, who sprayed the ground.

_Where did he come from ? He wanted to know, looking up.

To his surprise, he saw Happy, flying in the air, as he had just helped Natsu with an air attack.

_A cat than flies ?

Then an immense warmth was felt. Opening his eyes, Lubbock saw Natsu holding the wires around Wendy before starting to bunr. Feeling nothing at depart, the wires ended up burning one after the others.

_What is this power ? The force it releases is phenomenal !

Eventually released, Wendy swollen her cheeks before directing her attack at Lubbock :

_**SKY DRAGON'S ROAR** !

Fearing the attack, Lubbock suddenly felt a pair of arms hug him before a figure jumped over the wind tornado. Landing in front of Natsu and Wendy, while holding Lubbock, having almost suffered a heart attack, Leone said :

_Whoa, for simple beggars, you have a lot of ressources !

Recognizing his scent, despite his animal form, Natsu exclaimed :

_You are the girl of yesterday !

_You … You know them, Leone ? wondered Lubbock.

Ignoring his questio, to watch Akame about to kill Tatsumi and Bulat playing even with Gajeel, Leone suddenly started screaming :

_Let's stop this !

Immediately, having ensured that their opponents could not attack them by surprise, Akame and Bulat jumped at her, while remaining on their gaurds.

_The mission is not over ! said Akame, staring at Aria, who was hiding behind Tatsumi.

_We have the time ! assured Leone ! And then, fighting these guys doesn't seem to be a good idea ! The soldiers will enventually arrive !

_You ? suddenly roars Tatsumi ! You are the woman who stole my money, bitch !

_Don't worry, he served very well ! giggles Leone ! And since I just saved your ass, we are even !

_So, you too are a murderer ! understood Lily, walking towards Natsu and Wendy with Gajeel ! What do you want ? Money or killing for fun ?

_In any case, I will never let you kill an innocent girl ! assured Tatsumi, protecting Aria.

Nevertheless, suddenly grabbing by the arm, Natsu ends up throwing him to the side while saying :

_Stay away from her !

_Hey, what'a gotten into you ? You protect us and, after, you attack us ?

_I was only protecting you ! answered Natsu, with a black look at Aria ! So, Miss the '' savior '', tell me, how many lives have you taken ?

Back then, Aria asked him :

_What are you talking about ?

_Of this ! roars Natsu, pointing to the shed ! We were told that you were popular to welcoming poor people into your home but that none of them were seen again afterwards ! And oddly, this place reeks the blood !

_Oh, you too, can you feel it ? giggles Leone, before turning to Bulat ! Can you open ?

_No problem ! said the man, moving towards the hangar.

Breaking the door of the latter without the slightest problem, it ends up allowing everyone to see the inside of it. For the members of Night Raid, he had no great reaction, except that of Lubbock, who put a hand in front of his nose, because of the smell. For Gajeel and Lily, everyone could not hide of the surprise in their eyes, face of carnage, while Wendy felt a heartache take hold of her and almost vomited.

_What … What … Natsu ? stuttered Happy, seeing the massacre before him.

Clenching his fist, his friend let out flames around him, a sign of his intense rage. Finally, mute by what he saw, Tatsumi ended up moving into the hangar, where the bodies of at least twenty victims could be seen.

_What is all this ?

_The darkness of the capital ! explained Leone ! This family attracted the inhabitants from the countryside with sweet words before drugging them and locking them here in order to torture them or try all kinds of drugs !

_Sa … Sayo ! stammer Tatsumi, seeing a body hanging from a chain ! Sayo, do you hear me ?

« One of his friends ! Understood Natsu, looking down. »

Attracted by a sudden movement, he just stretched his arm to grab Aria's head, which was beginning to slip away, and throw it in front of him.

_You scumbag ! roars Natsu ! Why … ? By what right did you kill all these people ?

_I had nothing to do with it ! said Aria ! I didn't even know there was all this here !

_You stink of blood and drugs ! Gajeel said ! You've spent so much time here that the smell is embedded in your clothes but also in your skin !

Realizing that all were against her, Aria turned to Tatsumi :

_Tatsumi, believe me ! You are not going to believe these guys !

_Tat … Tatsumi ! suddenly called him a voice, in a cell in the warehouse.

_I … Ieyasu ! recognized the boy.

_This girl is a witch ! roars Ieyasu, looking at Aria ! She made us come to her house, before locking us up ! She … She tortured Sayo to death !

Shocked by this, Tatsumi looked at Aria before asking her :

_It's true ?

_So what ? suddenly roars Aria ! What is the problem with that ? You are juste a bunch of rusry people straight out of the cow dung ! You are only cattle and I have the right to treat you as such ! This girl had silkier hair than hands, it's unforgivable !

Then turning to Wendy, she exclaimed :

_Just like this girl who has perfect hair and skin ! I fight every day to be a beautiful as possible ! I can't bear to see people more beautiful than me ! That's why I tortured that girl with this ! She should even be grateful that I worked so hard for her !

_Akame, will you shut her up ? questionned Lubbock ! I can't longer stand her !

Seeing the swordsgirl walking towards her, Aria tried to retreat, only to find herself before Natsu who had more and more trouble not to bring out her age.

_Wait, I have money, a lot af money ! Aria cried to the magi ! I'll give you anything you want in exchange for my protection !

This proposal was the last limit.

_Leave her to me ? wanted to know Gajeel, pretending to go towards her.

_No, I will take care of it myself ! Natsu replied, cracking his fists.

_Natsu, stop ! suddenly arrested someone.

Realizing taht Tatsumi lowered his gaze while walking to Aria, Leone asked him ?

_Are you still going to protect her ?

_No ! said the boy, while taking his sword ! I will … !

In an instant, the boy will fan the girl without the slightest hesitation, killing her instantly.

_Avenge my friends !

Natsu was usually against killing, this time he could not blame the girl had just killed her friends and Natsu knew very well that he would have reacted the same way if he had seen one of the members of Fairy Tail in the hangar.

_Well … well done, Tatsumi ! smiles Ieyasu, letting himself fall on the floor of his cell ! That … makes me happy !

Suddenly spitting blood, he attracted the attention of all while Bulat said :

_We found this girl's mother's notebook ! Apparently, drugs have all been distributed to them and based on her observations, she was overdosed ! This boy … will die !

_No ! shouted Tatsumi, preparing to head for the hangar.

The double then, Wendy shouted :

_Gajeel, please !

Knowing very well what she wanted, the man followed her before facing the bars of the cell. Biting them and destroying them without problems, he twisted the rest before grabbing the wounded. Taking him in front of Wendy, he laid him down on the ground and let his comrade begin to heal the boy.

_That … ? wondered Tatsumi.

_Let him do it ! Happy advised him ! Wendy can treat anyone ! If you want him to survive, let him !

_She can heal people ? Lubbock wondered.

_Interesting ! mumbled Leone.

_No … leave me ! implored Ieyasu ! Sayo died with pride ! I too want to die like this !

_Don't say anything ! Wendy replied, continuing to heal him ! Too much blood has already flowed here ! There have already been enough deaths so don't say anything ! You do have a family, right ? Friends, acqua intances ! I don't know you but I know at least you have Tatsumi worried about you ! So don't say you want to die !

Silent then, Ieyasu let Wendy heal him. For his part, Natsu took a turn in the hangar and ended up stopping in front of another cell where some people were locked up.

Seeing him, a woman put her arms in front of her face, while imploring :

_Don't hurt me ! Don't hurt me ! I'm not evil !

Seeing her cry in fear, while the rest of her compagnions were as wounded as Ieyatsu, Natsu shook his fists with rage. Then, in an instant, he covered them with flames, before destroying the bars of the cell. Surprised by this, the prisoners forgot their fear, while Natsu said :

_Get out ! You are free !

Paralyzed, for several seconds, the wounded finally got up before moving towards him. Then, one by one, they circled him, afraid to be attacked suddenly, before moving towards the rest of the gang.

Always caring for Ieyasu, Wendy managed to remove some of her ugly wounds, while the grimaces of pain on the boy's face the newcomers, she said :

_Stay here ! If you have been drugged, I must also treat you !

Not knowing who she was, one of the people glanced outside to see Aria's corpse lying on the floor. Seeing one of their executioners being dead like this, a man suddenly began to pray to God, before falling on his knees to the ground.

_My son … you have been avenged !

Crying in turn, many fell to the ground while shouting :

_We are free !

_Thank you ! Thank you for freeing us !

_I thought we were going to die !

_What do we do with them ? wanted to know Lubbock ! They were not to see our see !

_The Chief will be able to take them far away from here to another city, in exchange for their silence ! assured Akame.

Finally, finishing her treatment, Wendy breathed a satisfied sigh, while she said :

_I'm done with you !

Squatting at once with his friend, Tatsumi exclaimed :

_Hey, Ieyasu ! How are you ?

_Good ! assured his friend, opening an eye ! A little better !

Shaking Tatsumi's hand he suddenly began to cry :

_I'm sorry ! I … I … I couldn't save Sayo ! She was tortured without my being able to do anything for her !

_Don't blame yourself ! assured Tatsumi ! You too have been wounded ! But it's over now ! I'm here and I'm gonna get you safe ! So hang on, man !

_I'll try … buddy !

Hearing them cry, as Wendy moved on to the next patient, Lily walked up to the members of Night Raid before asking them :

_Now, can someone explain to me what is going on ? What is the problem with this city ? Who are you really ? Assassins ? Vigilantes ? What is your goal at the end ? What is relly Night Raid ?

_Our goal ? asked Leone, smiling ! It's simple ! Bring down the empire !

_Are you revolutionaries ? wanted to know Gajeel.

_Among other things !

_In any case, we are interested ! said Leone ! What if you were recruited ?

_Recruit ? wondered Lubbock ! What do you mean ?

_The black-haired guy stood up to Bulat this cat knew how to turn into a warrior the other cat knows how to fly this guy spits flames this child can heal others and this boy killed this girl without excitement ! They look good to me !

_Hey, we have our say ! said Gajeel ! Anyway, we are not interested in becoming … !

Suddenly cries were heard in front of the manor, while orders were barked :

_Find them, quickly !

_The army ! shouted Lubbock! We must leave!  
_Quickly, let's go! advised Bulat, taking several people in his arms! Let's take the wounded and treat them later!  
_Come also! advised Akame, while Lubbock created wires to run away on! If the guards see you here, they will execute you!  
_Eh? astonished Natsu! But we did nothing wrong!  
_With the empire, this massacre will be put on your back, trust me! If you stay there, you sign your death warrant!  
Hearing this, the wizard looked at each other before Natsu took Wendy with him and took off with Happy. Seeing Gajeel and Lily following them, Leone took Tatsumi, who immediately shouted:  
_I must bury Sayo!  
_Don't worry! I'll get the bodies later! Let's go !


	5. Four new recruits ?

Lying on the branch of a tree, Natsu just stared at Tatsumi, sitting in front of the tomb he had dedicated to Sayo. It had been a day since the wizards and Tatsumi had been taken into the forest, far from the capital and, since then, Natsu had preferred to stay close to the boy, to be sure that he would be well.

_Do you think he's getting better ? questionned Happy, standing on his stomach.

_No idea ! confessed Natsu ! But I understand how he feels ! I was the same as him when Ignir was gone !

Arriving then, Leone grabbed Tatsumi, wrapping his arm around his neck, in a friendly way, before asking him :

_So, have you decided what you are going to do ?

_There's no way I'm part of Night Raid ! said Tatsumi.

_But why ? questionned Leone, pressing the pressure ! You have a talent for assassination, big guy !

_Do you really think that I wanted to kill this girl in the first place ? I only did it because of rage ! Nothing more ! I don't want to kill people !

_Don't worry ! Onee-san will teach you ! giggles Leone.

Then turning to Natsu, she exclaimed :

_Hey, Natsu ! Come, so I can show you around !

_From listening to you, I have the impression that you are acting as if we are going to stay here ! Noticed the man, leaving his tree ! However, we have been clear ! We will go back to Fairy Tail and the sooner the better !

_But no one has ever heard of Fiore ! assured Leone, remembering what the boy had taught him ! And none of our cards show this kingdom ! To believe that you come from another dimension !

_I am beginning to believe it ! said Natsu ! None of you know magic, after all !

_The worst thing is that this is not the first time it has happened ! mumbled Happy ! Maybe we are in an Edola world !

Suddenly wrapping her arms around the necks of Tatsumi and Natsu, Leone then took the two boys, while exclaiming :

_I will introduce you to everyone, my little darlings !

* * *

The trio immediately arrived in a large meeting room where Sheele was reading.

_Meet Sheele ! Sheele, meet Tatsumi, and Natsu, and his cute little cat Happy ! Our potential recruits !

_They have not yet decided ? The young woman was astonished ! However, now that they know the location of our base, we will be forced to kill them if they don't become one of us !

Hearing this, Natsu and Happy tried to escape from the room, before Leone grabbed his scarf and his tail.

_I don't want to stay with these crazy ! shouted Natsu, pretending to keep running.

_We must go ! assured Happy.

Finding himself free, Tatsumi pretended to leave, before Sheele showed a huge pair of scissors.

_If you want, I can tell you comforting things !

_In that case, put the weapon down … now ! Tatsumi ordered it, lest she cut it with it.

_First of all, Leone, why do you let these guys into our hiding place ? Roars a voice.

Arriving then, Mine made his entrance already beginning to grumble.

_Because they are ours ! said Leone.

_Since when ? shouted the concerned.

Staring at them, Mine ends up saying :

_They are not fit to work with us ! Just looking at the brown-haired guy's face, I feel like I have an idiot in front of me ! As for the one with the pink hair, no one will take him seriously with his cat on his shoulder !

_What ? the two boys got mad.

_My hair is salmon ! said Natsu.

_And who do you think you are anymay ? questionned Tatsumi.

_I am the great sniper of Night Raid ! declared Mine, with a tone full of vanity ! No target can get away from me, so I suggest you don't compare me to a second-rate loser ! I'm a pro ! Not two rednecks out of the country with a cat !

_Repeat ! shouted the two friends, before being shot back by Leone, who forced them to leave the room.

* * *

Arriving on the training ground, Natsu and Ttasumi quickly saw two people fighting, simply using their fists and feet. Still playing the same game, Gajeel and Bulat eventually backed away while they were covered in sweat.

_There is nothing to say, you are really a good opponent for training ! Bulat said, feeling his black eye ! Your punch almost hurt !

_And again, I am not at full speed ! said Gajeel, turning his arm into a sword ! Come on, let us stop the warm-up and let us move on to the real session !

_I was waiting for this ! Assured Bulad, catching his spear.

Seeing them beating each other up again, Tatsumi could only be surprised, barely seeing their attacks. Yet he felt that each of them had enough power to kill the two men at the slightest false move.

_Hey, Bulat is even more motivated than usual ! said Leone.

_Gajeel too ! Lily goes on, walking towards him ! With this guy, he seems to be able to give everything away and be able to let off some steam !

_Great, I want to fight too ! said Natsu.

Suddenly stopping, when he saw the trio, Bulat waved to Gajeel that it was time for the break, while he moved towards the newcomers :

_Here are the other guys from the day before !

_How do you know us ? questioned Tatsumi.

Sniffing then, Natsu said :

_He's the guy in the suit ! He smells the same smell !

_Haha ! giggles Bulat ! You have the smell of a pit bull, my word ! I am Bulat ! Delighted !

Seeing him suddenly shake hands with the two boys, Leone said :

_He is gay !

_Eh ? surprised Natsu, remembering some small problems with some knowledge of Ichiya.

_Don't worry ! assured Bulat ! I am not interested in anyone ! In fact, I'm more of an ambitious, young and small kind of guy !

Seeing that he was falling into the criteria, Natsu pushed Tatsumi in front of him before assuring :

_In this case, here is a gift !

_Hey, don't push me, asshole !

_Gajeel, come with us ! advised Leone ! I must introduce you to the others !

_Pffft, right when it was becoming fun ! mumbled him.

* * *

Finding himself strangled, under Leone's arm, Lubbock begged :

_I'll spare my life !

While the latter had tried to carry out a spy mission, he had made himself noticed by Leone, thanks to his fantastic sense of smell and since then, he was being strangled.

_This is Lubbock, an idiot !

_The boy with the leads ! recognized him Natsu.

_The pyromaniac ! exclaimed Lubbock, then backing away from him ! Hey, never burn my leads again, you want !

_He is also a great coward ! assured Leone, laughing at his stupidity.

* * *

_And finally … ! ended Leone, arriving at the last member of the organization ! Here is Akame !

Sitting in front of a fire, Akame stood next to a demonic bird, roasting, while she was in the company of Wendy.

_Tatsumi ! called her ! Are you feeling better ?

_Yes ! he assured ! And thanks you again for what you did yesterday ! Without you, Ieyasu would be dead !

_Speaking of which, your friend and the other wounded were sent to another base ! taught him Leone ! Even with Wendy's care, they'll need time to recover !

_That's okay ! said the boy ! All that matters is that he is alive !

Drooling when to him, Natsu looked at the meat with envy. Seeing Akame eating a thing, while Wendy nibbled a piece, he asked ?

_Can I have some ?

_Are you one of us ?

_Euh … no !

_So I still can't share this meat with you !

_What ? But it's not fair ! Why does Wendy have the right and not me ?

_You are old enough to hunt on your own ! Akame simply declared, continuing eat his meat.

_Okay, then, where can I find one of these birds ? Wanted to know Natsu, while Tatsumi opened his mouth realizing that he was going to hunt a monster by himselhf.

_No, I want fish ! Happy replied.

_By the way … ! Akame started ! The boss is back and waiting to see the new arrivals !

_Let's go now ! Leone assured, taking Wendy with her ! Come on, boys, let's go !

_The boss ? repeated Lily, following her ! I wonder what he looks like !

But as the small group left, Leone finally saw Natsu overtake her, running, with a big piece of meat in his arms, which he had just stolen. The next one up close, Akame already had his gun in her hands, and a dark aura around her.

Seeing them disappear into the forest, Leone could then hear Natsu beg for his life, while trees began to fall.

« Well, I feel that these new ones will set the mood ! »

* * *

_Hello boss ! greeted Leone.

Looking up at her, the woman in front of her said :

_Leone, according to the last report I have read, it seems that you had a lot of fun during the last missions and that you would have taken unnecessary risks !

It didn't take much for Leone to pretend to run away. Nevertheless, with her mechanical arm running, Najenda managed to grab her by her clothes before pulling her towards her.

_You really have to stop this bad habit ! she said, in a sinister tone ! Because if not, I'll have to help you do it ! Would you like that ?

_No, not at all !

Then looking at potential recruits, she showed an authoritarian look, before asking :

_Who the hell are you ?

_ERZA ! suddenly shouted Natsu and Gajeel, then backing away, while his grim look reminded them of the red hair woman.

_Hmmm ? wondered Najenda.

_These are the new recruits, boss ! said Leone, pushing them in front of her.

Looking at them, Najenda ends up staring at Wendy while wondering what she was doing here. Noting this, Leone immediately said :

_This girl is also promising, I assure you ! Apart from Tatsumi, each of them has a strange power that makes them as strong as teigus users !

_Are they that promising ?

_Yes !

_Well, we'll see about that at the meeting ! Warn everyone and give me a status report !

* * *

_Fairy Tail ? repeated Najenda ! Wizards ? Fiore ? No, but what is this story ?

_We are as lost as you are ! answered Gajeel.

_Surely they come from another planet !

_Aliens ? Lubbock wondered.

_Sincerely, I expected else from men from elsewhere ! confessed Sheele.

_And so, what do you want to do ? wanted to know Najenda.

_If it's impossible to go home, by our own means, we must find the man who brought us here ! Natsu said.

_So you're not really interested in joining Night Raid ?

_Indeed it is !

_What about you, Tatsumi ?

_I don't know ! confessed the boy ! But I guess I'm dead if I decline your offer !

_No, we are not monsters, come on ! Nevertheless, we cannot let you go ! We will make you work as a workman in our workshops !

_It's a choice ? asked Tatsumi ! I don't even understand what you are and what you do !

_You come from the countryside, don't you ? asked Bulat ! Well know that the countryside is poor because the capital is corrupt to the core ! Our purpose is to uproot the core of the problem !

_You mean that yesterday's girl wasn't the only sickness in this town ? Wendy wondered.

_Whoa ! said Leone ! If I had to list all the bastards in this town, we'd still be there tomorrow ! The capital is corrupt and it's only getting worse !

_I am a former soldier of the imperial army ! said Bulat ! I joined the organization when I heard of the corruption of this city ! Instead of working for thugs, I decided to kill them !

_But what will it help to improve the capital ? wanted to know Tatsumi ! Even if you kill bad people, others will replace them ! Can your small group really do something about it ?

_We are not alone ! replied Najenda ! Far to the south of the capital is the hiding place of an anti-imperialist force : the revolutionary army ! Today, it's a very large organization charged with assassinating and gathering information ! It's Night Raid !

_And what is the purpose of all this ? wanted to know Happy ! I mean, right now, even if you want to do good, you're wanted by the imperial forces ! Aside from being the Empire's targets, you didn't get much out of it !

_We want to get rid of the Prime Minister !

_The guy who controls the emperor ? Natsu wondered.

_Do you know about this ?

_Yes, an innkeeper told us that these were rumours he heard ! said Natsu.

_In any case, once this is done, we will take power and this city will change for sure !

_Then you are vigilantes ! cried Tatsumi.

Suddenly, several people in the room laughed at his words, to his great surprise.

_What … ? What did I say ?

_A murderer can never become a vigilante ! Bulat suddenly said.

_Indeed ! approved Leone, with a darker look ! Whatever our reason, what we are doing is a series of murders ! It remains bad even if it's for the good !

_Proof, we can be killed at any moment !

_Each of us has a reason to fight, but we are prepared to die at every moment ! said Najenda ! So what are your answers ?

_I am here to earn money to save my hometown ! If you join will save him and honor Sayo's death, I would do it with great pleasure ! assured Tatsumi.

Smiling upon hearing this, Najenda asked the wizards :

_And you ? Do you still want to leave ?

Preparing to answer him, Gajeel suddenly got cut by Natsu who wanted to know :

_Are there really many guys like this girl and her family int his town ?

_Yes, at least a good hundred, at least !

_In that case, I will do it ! decided Natsu.

_What ? Gajeel wondered.

_It's our job, after all, to defend the citizens ! assured Happy.

_You fight by putting your lives on the line ! Wendy says more ! There's no way you're going to do nothing and let innocent people die !

_it will be a great honour for me to fight beside you ! said Lily.

Noticing that all had made their choice, Gajeel sighed before declaring :

_I'm with a bunch of unconscious people ! But … !

Then banging his fists, he said :

_I feel that there will certainly be good fights ! I am one of you, but on one condition !

_Which one ?

_If you are an organization, I guess you can collect information about people quite easily !

_Indeed it is !

_So, in exchange for your work, I wouldlike you to find the guy who brings us here !

_It works ! assured Najenda ! Your help in exchange for ours ! Deal concluded !

At that moment, the teigu of Lubbock began to vibrate, while the latter said :

_They are intruders !

_How many are they ? wanted to know his boss.

_About ten or more !

_How did he know ? Happy wanted to know.

_Leads ! said Lily ! Using them, he must know how to trap them or something to spot his enemies !

_They are infiltrated near our hiding place ! informes Lubbock.

_Probably mercenaries ! understood Najenda, taking back his serious face, which looked like that of Erza ! Emergency exit ! Don't let one of them go !

_That … ? wondered Tatsumi, watching everyone leaving.

Seeing him, he and the magi remained, Natsu exclaimed :

_Don't stand there and do nothing ! This is your first fight !


	6. First mission

Chapter 4

_Uh, Natsu ! suddenly called him Wendy, running near him ! It's true that I accepted but … do we really have to kill people ?

_Don't worry, we're not going to do it ! said Natsu ! As long as we put these criminals behind bars, it's the same thing !

_Not sure it works ! Lily replied, with her warrior form ! Let's say the guys we're up against are under the Prime Minister's orders ! Even if we show all their crimes, don't you think this man will do anything to prove they're innocent and we're guilty ! They can never be put behind bars ! Killing will inevitably be one of the solutons we will have !

_It's awful to say that ! said Wendy.

_People cannot charge, Wendy ! Gajeel said ! They even decided to do evil around them, let them bear the consequences !

_You are in no position to say that !

Arriving suddenly, to see Tatsumi and Bulat, they could see him in position before performing an incantation.

_**INCURSIO** !

At once Bulat's body was covered with solid armor, then from his head to his feet.

_Wow, class ! said Natsu.

_Why does this impress you ? asked Happy ! Erza does it all the time !

_Yeah, but this is real armor ! assured Natsu.

_It's clear ! assured Tatsumi, arriving near them ! I want one like this !

_This is my teigu ! taught them Bulat.

« Teigu ? wondered Lily ! Like the other girl's dog ? »

_I don't understand, but it's cool ! assured Tatsumi.

Suddenly, silhouettes jumped out of the bushes surrounding the small group.

_We have you, Night Raid ! assured a man ! As soon as we get back to town with the coordinates of your stash and your heads, we'll be covered in gold !

_Don't count on it ! Bulat answered, facing them with his spear .

Five men jumped at once, with arms in their hands. Blocking them then, without the slightest problem, Bulat then carried out a sequence of blows that ended up hurting his opponents one by one.

« Fast ! Thought Natsu, seeing him move with speed. »

_Bastard ! cried a man, jumping from the top of a branch, with a sword in his hand ! Died !

_**IRON DRAGON'S CLUB** !

Extending his arm, Gajeel forced him into the enemy's torso, ejecting him against the trunk of a tree. And as their comrade fell to the ground, another man and a woman came out of hiding to run to Wendy.

_Let's take this girl in hostage ! We'll run away because of her !

_**VERNIER** !

Concentrating then, Wendy made wind balls appear at her feet and these made her move at all speed and allowed her to meet behind the mercenary duo.

_That … ? were surprised at them.

Barely having time to turn around, they saw the wind roll up Wendy's arms, who then swung her next attack.

_**SKY DRAGON'S WING** !

The duo's wife was sent away with a full-on strike, while the man managed in time to avoid the tornado.

_Too slow ! he laughed.

Nevertheless, a silhouette then appeared in front of him, and cut him at the level of the torso.

_You must never let your guard down ! Lily answered, putting her sword away while her opponent fell to the ground.

Having appeared during the battle, three other mercenaries began to retreat in fear, seeing the flames surrounding Natsu's body, while the latter began to giggle :

_Well, who do I start with ? Unless you three want to fight at the same time !

_Arrogant son of a bitch ! shouted one of his opponents ! You will regret your insolence !

Seeing him them running towards him, followed by his comrades, Natsu laid down his smile, while his flames combined around his fist :

_**FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST** !

Barely having the time to slow down, the trio of mercenaries then cried out with fright while the mage came to them.

_NOOOOOOOONNNNN !

* * *

An explosion was suddenly heard, as Narenda approached one of the windows of the base, in order to be able to see smoke in the distance.

_These new mumbled … ! they do have some interesting powers !

* * *

_AHHHHH ! shouted Tatsumi, ripping out a man's body.

Falling upside down, the latter began to cry out in pain, while begging :

_Ahhhh ! Don't kill me, I beg you ! Let me go, I won't say anything, I promise ! If I die, no one will be able to save my village !

'' His village ? ''

Seeing him then hesitating, the man straightened himself then, before rushing on him :

_You are too naive !

_Son of a bitch ! shouted Natsu, preparing to attack him.

Akame came out of nowhere and cut his opponent's arm.

_What … ? wondered the latter.

Coming out of his wound, strange black symbols appeared, just before he uttered a cry of pain and collapsed to the him dead, Happy took a step back before asking :

_What was that ? She killed him with a simple wound !

_A simple wound with my teigu is mortal ! Akame was merely assured, taking up his sword.

_Hey, there was no need to kill him ! Natsu replied, while the bodies of his adversaires were at his feet, moaning in pain ! Just knock him out !

Looking at him without any emotion, the girl replied :

_When it represents a threat, never hesitate to give the opponent the final blow !

Then, watching the mercenaries still alive, as well as Natsu who was certainly not going to let her kill them, the young woman breathed a weary sigh, before warning him :

_If Najenda asks us to kill them, I will do it without hesitation !

* * *

And so it was that the boss of Night Raid was quite surprised to see six mercenaries, seated and tied up, in front of her, while the latter looked at the mages with fear.

_What are they doing here ? wanted to know Najenda.

_We captured them ! taught him Natsu.

_I thought I told you to kill them !

_It was enough to beat them ! Natsu replied.

_And what shall I do with it ?

_You wanted to send Tatsumi to workshops to make him work, if he didn't join you ! remarked Wendy ! Just do the same with them !

_And what shall we do if they decide to escape ? questioned Najenda.

_In the case, we have only to leave them here and we will watch them ! assured Gajeel, then wrapping his arm around the neck of the man he had knocked out earlier ! They will be wise ! Right, buddy ?

Trembling then, the latter shouted :

_The workshops ! We want to work in the workshops, for pity !

_Don't leave us with these monsters !

_I beg you, I don't want to be burned again !

_We won't run away, I promise !

Seeing them exclaim in the way, while giving fearly looks to the wizards, Najenda breathed a huge sigh before finally saying :

_Leone ! Contact the forces of the third supply base ! Tell them they are sending us a transport to send these guys there !

_Hey ! You're not going to let them live ! Mine cried ! They know our hiding place now !

_Currently, they are unarmed and the base has enough guards to watch them ! Nevertheless , … !

With a black look at the mercenaries, she said :

_If I hear anything wrong from you, I will send my men to pay you a visit !

Horrified by this, all began to cry out :

_We will behave, I promise !

Seeing them cooperate without hesitation, in order to save their lives, Wendy could not help but breathe a sigh of relief. No matter what she said, she was reassured to know that useless blood would not flow.

* * *

_For the arrival of the new members, to your health ! shouted Bulat, a pint of beer in hand.

_Health ! shouted Leone, Lubbock and Natsu before drinking their own glasses.

Beginning to feast, Night Raid organized a real feast for the integrity of the four new members. And while some were drinking, Happy enjoyed a huge grilled fish, while Akame took care of making a huge leg disappear in her own way.

_Well, there's a mood here ! Gajeel noticed, crunching in an iron plate.

_It really doesn't look like the place of assassins ! confessed Lily, with a glass of kiwi juice in her hand.

_In fact, it reminds me of Fairy Tail ! said Wendy.

_Hey, guys ! called them then Najenda ! Good job for your first fight ! Seeing their faces, these guys took a beating in front of you ! Nevertheless, you really have to integrate something ! Sometimes, killing someone is necessary !

Preparing to say the opposite, Wendy suddenly had Gajeel cut while he continued to eat :

_Before, the salamander and I were enemies ! I would even say that I was the enemy of Fairy Tail, while I only thought of destroying this guild ! We fought against each other and I ended up losing ! And instead of killing me, they finally invited me to join the Fairy Tail ranks !

Finishing his metal plate, he ends up looking at his arms before admitting :

_If I have become who I am now, it is because of these guys ! And today, I don't regret losing to Natsu ! Any way, all this to tell you that people like me can change and become less bad ! It depends on people's characters and whether they are ready to change !

Listening to her without saying anything, Lily ends up asking :

_Who are you ? Gajeel would never say never say something so intelligent !

_You want my fist in your face ?

Seeing them arguing while Wendy couldn't help but let out a little laugh, Najenda watched the wizards set the mood in their own way.

_Ah there ! More crazy people to keep me busy ! she said, but she could not help but let out a giggle !

Nevertheless, she knew very well that Gajeel's words could not be true. There were coutless people in the capital who could never change. And the first of them was non other than an acquaintance to herself and her worst rival.

* * *

Eating a new roast, Natsu finally stretched out his plate, along with Leone and Mine, While everyone exclaimed :

_Again, Tatsumi !

_Hey, wait a minute, I don't have four arms ! heanswered the stove.

_Your cuisine is excellent ! said Bulat, eating his bowl of rice with enthusiasm.

_None of us really know how to cook except to make grills or roast meat ! confessed Sheele.

_I have become a slave ! roars Tatsumi.

_You are new, so it's normal for you to take care of many household tasks ! said Akame ! Natsu is responsable for the maintenance of the cooking and heating ; Gajeel is responsable for the repairs of the base, thanks to her powers and Wendy is now the nurse of the group !

_His power is incredible ! Leone said, holding the girl against her ! As soon as the training is over, she is there to heal our pain ! It's so convenient to have it with us !

_That … It's nothing ! stuttered Wendy, roaring a little, finding her face stuck against Leone's chest.

_In any case, I am very happy that Natsu and Gajeel want to train as much ! confessed Bulat ! It was not Lubbock who would have been my opponent for my training sessions !

_I don't want to die, me ! said the boy.

_By the way, I will go fishing ! informed Akame ! Tatsumi and Natsu, you will come with me !

_Great ! immediately rejoices Happy ! Fish !

_And what do we do ? Gajeel wanted to know.

_I will show you the city and all our hiding places ! taught him Leone ! In case of trouble, during a mission, it will always be useful ! And then, you have to do some shopping !

* * *

Exhaustes, Tatsumi glanced in front of him to see Akame and Natsu moving ahead, without feeling any fatigue.

'' Are they really human ? ''

Climbing up a cliff, Akame gave Tatsumi time to join them, before showing them the small pond a little lower :

_This is our fishing ground !

_Finally, rejoices Natsu, then removing his top ! I was beginning to get a little hungry !

_Altitude is cruising ! Happy is rising.

_Are you indefatigable or what ? wanted to know Tatsumi.

Then the boy began to blush when he saw Akame put on his underwear.

_What … What are you doing ?

_I would be more confortable in the water ! said the girl.

_That's clear ! approved Natsu, wrapping his scarf around his head, while he was already in his boxers ! What exactly are we fishing for ?

_Tunas of the rivers ! said Akame, before jumping into the water.

_Tuna live in rivers ? Natsu wondered.

_If she is talking about this kind of tuna, we'd better jump and help her ! Tatsumi cried ! It's a very ferocious fish and … !

He suddenly stopped, seeing a fish suddenly come out of the water, before landing on the shore. Imitating it, many experienced the same fate while a colossal force hoisted them out of the water.

_No, but tell me I'm dreaming !

_Wow, a rain of fish ! My dream ! shouted Happy, with a drizzle of saliva in the corner of the mouth.

Returning to the surface, Akame said :

_Every good assassin must know how to erase his presence and move towards his target without being seen ! Can you handle that ?

_Of course ! assured Tatsumi, undressing then ! Let me do it !

Suddenly jumping into the water, he took a few moments to orient himself before noticing his first prey. Smilling at the sight of the fish, he began to swim towards the fish.

Yet, feeling something abnormal, he looked up, to see a ball of fire rush towards the pond. Thanks to his developed senses, Natsu had already spotted the fish, without having to dive in the water.

Now jumping to him, he had already lit his fist as he shouted :

_**FIST IRON DRAGON'S FIRE** !

''No, Natsu ! wanted to shout Tatsumi, pretenting to run away . ''

Hearing a huge explosion, when Natsu hit the surface of the water, while a huge cloud of stream rose, Akame said :

_I'm glad that Wendy's here !

_Not sure this is enough to cure him ! Happy replied, while he could see the pond completely dried up, and Tatsumi, completely bured, in the midst of charred fish bodies.

* * *

_Hahaha ! giggles Mine, pointing the head of Tatsumi ! Tatsumi, you are irresistible, from now on ! Hihihi !

Back home for a while, the first thing the half-dead boy had done was to see Wendy for a treatment. Nevertheless, the girl couldn't make all her burns disappear, while the boy's hair formed a black afro haircut above her head.

Grumbling because of his, Tatsumi made the head during the whole meal, while the others ate enough tuna.

_You are not been vigilant enough ! said Akame.

_He fell on me ! Tatsumi replied, pointing at Natsu.

_I ate well ! assured him, rubbing his bouncy belly.

_You might be a little more concerned, you pyromaniac !

_Don't worry, you'll get used to it after a few days ! promised him Gajeel, by gobbling a new piece of tuna into his mouth while chewing his fork.

_Hey, take it easy on the silverware, you ! warns Lubbock ! It's super expensive !

_I eat like everyone else ! Man answered ! And if you are not happy, come and tell me to my face !

Seeing him wanting to fight, Lubbock positioned himself behind Bulat before warning :

_Beware, I have my bodyguard with me ! Take a step and he will put you down !

_I'm eating, so do it yourself ! said Bulat ! Mmm, I really love Tatsumi cooking ! It's a drug !

_By the way Leone ! called him Najenda ! You received a new mission request, right ?

_Indeed ! approved the young woman ! We were asked to assassinate Ogre ! A captain of the imperial army liable to be corrupted and accept bribes from malicious people, so that they innocent people in his place ! According to the woman I saw, her husband was executed because of that man !

_What ? roars Natsu, rising up ! So even the police of this city are corrupt ?

_You have no idea ! assured Bulat ! And wait to see the special troops af the Empire !

_A captain of the imperial army ! repeated Gajeel, smiling ! This one, I reserve him ! I can't wait to know what's in his belly !

_Natsu ! Gajeel ! Wendy ! suddenly called them Najenda ! For you, I have another mission !

_Hmm ? Which one ?

_Before you and Tatsumi arrived, the members of Night Raid were far too small to do everything I wanted to do ! confessed Najenda, the serious look ! Nevertheless, now that you are here, I would like one of you to play an important role !

_What should he do ? Wendy wanted to know.

_Join the imperial army ! exclaimed Najenda.

There was then a heavy silence, before almost all the members of Night Raid started shouting :

_WHAT ? Join the imperial Army ?

_Yes ! And for one purpose ! Gather information about the enemy and other ! I want to entrust this mission to you for three reasons ! The first, compared to Tatsumi, is that you have nothing to learn from me in combat, and your strength is enough to interest the army ! The second, non of you are wanted, so there is no chance that you will be suspected of being one of us ! And to finish, … !

Deciding to confess everything, Najenda gave up :

_If ever you are caught, what awaits you will be execution and torture to make you talk ! Compared to us, you only know the location of this place and almost nothing of the rest of the revolutionary army ! I'm sorry to say this but if someone is to be captured, it's better for us that is be someone who can only say the minimum to his torturers !

_Spy ? repeated Natsu ! It's like being a ninja, isn't it ?

_Aye, sir ! assured Happy, starting to take a ninja pose ! And for what, we are professionals !

_Let me laugh ! Gajeel laughed while Lily was standing in front of him ! If there is a duet here then can do this rôle, it's me and my cat ! Leave the place, losers !

_Eh ? With your face, no one will want to hire !

_What about you ? Who would be interested by your oyster IQ ? Besides, being a spy means quietly investigating, you don't have the talent for it !

_I'd do it better than you, asshole !

_Ah yeah ?

_No, but are you stupids or what ? suddenly got mad Mine ! We are talking about a dangerous mission where the slightest mistake can lead to your death ! How can you react like that without being afraid to die ?

_Tssss ! We saw worse that that ! assured Gajeel ! Even if we get caught, none of us will have big problem to get away with ! Even to Wendy !

_Euh … yes ! said the latter, suddenly lowering the gaze.

_Is there a problem ?

_Not nothing ! she lied, while forcing herself to smile.

* * *

Cleaning her mechanical arm while smoking cigarette, Najenda was sitting quietly on the bed of her room, when someone knocked on her door.

_Yes ?

_It's Wendy ! taught her the girl ! Can I home in ?

_Of course ! assured his new leader ! What do you want ?

On entering, the girl played with her hands somewhat, showing some sing of anxiety.

_Uh … actually, to tell you the truth … ! I don't think I'm going to be able to continue this work !

_What do you mean ?

_I could never kill anyone ! confessed the girl ! It's impossible for me to do so ! Even if it's someone eating away at me or threatening my life ! I know this his ridiculous from your point of view but I am a person who firmly believes that everyone can change !

_Ah yes ? And Gajeel and Natsu think like you ?

_Gajeel is more likely to be anti-emotional with people ! If someone pushes him to the limit, he will have no hesitation to fight him with violence ! When in Natsu, I don't really know ! In any case, neither of them will hesitate for a second to support you, compared to me, who risks becoming a burden !

_So you want to give up ?

_No, actually I am !

Suddenly taking her courage in two hands, she said :

_I want to be the one to send as a spy in the imperial army !

Listening to him before suddenly exhaling a column of smoke, Najenda replied :

_Whether it is here or there, you must know that you will probably have to face a situation where you will have to kill someone ! The imperial army may be the police of the capital, but some of their generals are so cruel that it affects their soldiers ! They get corrupted by evil and it is impossible to bring them out of nothingness !

Staring at Wendy, she asked him :

_Do you really think you can stand up and survive in such an environment ? To tell you the truth, I would have preferred to send Gajeel ! Of the three of you, he seems to have the best chance of succeeding !

_Yes, I think I can ! said Wendy ! By staying here, I don't think I can help you much ! May as a spy, I am convinced that I could help you ! So, please, let me do this job !

Hearing this, Najenda suddenly hugs Wendy before teaching her :

_A little girl as brave and cute as you … it would break my heart to know that you were caught by these monsters ! You're far too young to die !

_Bo … Boss ?

Finally abandoning the girl, Najenda turned around, before saying :

_A day ! I leave you a day to try to join the imperial army ! Given your size, it's only naturel to think that soldiers will laugh in your face when you want to sign up ! They will only take you if you rise to the occasion ! So you have all day tomorrow to register ! But if you don't, I'll let Gajeel take this job ! Is that okay ?

_Heard ! assured Wendy.


	7. A psy and new partner

Chapter 6

Walking through the streets of the capital, Wendy looked at the map, that she had in her hands, as she walked her way to one of the Imperial Army barracks.

_I must do it ! she said, with a look full of conviction ! I'm going to show everyone that I can manage on my own, without needing Natsu, Erza or anyone else, and even Carla !

Thinking of her cat, the girl could not help but crush the darkness. To be honest, she would have given anything to hear the animal's words to encourage or comfort her.

_Especially that, given its apparence, it could have looked like a teigu ! giggles Wendy ! This might have increased my chances of being taken !

'' Teigu ? she thought then.''

_But yes ! she immediately cried, sniffing the air ! Perhaps there is a way for me to be recruited more easily !

Sniffing all the smells of the city, while beginning to run a little everywhere, it ends up stopping after several minutes of research, capturing a familiar smell.

_Here ! she said, running in an alley.

Eventually, she sees the person she was looking for. Doing his faithful military salute to a colossus, with a wounded eye, Seryu exclaimed :

_Seryu, report, Captain Ogre ! No trace of any evil for today ! Good is at han and justice triumps !

_Very well ! assured the man, turning then, to leave ! Continue to patrol like that, Seryu ! And don't forget to get rid of any bandit in this city ! This is how true justice is !

_Yes, sir !

Waving to Seryu, Koro then attracted the attention of the latter, who took him in his arms and got up, before to see Wendy, half hidden, not far from her. It was not long before she was recognized :

_Oh, but you are one of the protectors of justice !

_Hello, Seryu ! greeted Wendy, while trying to find out how to approach her problem ! Already at work ?

_Always ! assured Seryu ! Justice has no time to rest ! Did you want something ? Help ? Or did you meet bandits ?

_No, euh … actually ! I would like to join the imperial army !

_What ? But I thought you were a headhunter ! Besides, where are your friends ?

_We have decided to separate us !

_For what reason ?

Being then certain of this girl's way of thinking, Wendy said :

_It was after talking to you that I understood something ! Yes, you opened my eyes ! I want to follow the same path as you in order to uphold justice !

At that moment, to say that Seryu's eyes began to shine was an understatement. Wendy actually felt like she was seeing a veritable shower of shooting stars in her eyes as she cried out :

_Of course you can join the army, then ! Yes, a person who believes in justice must join the army !

'' She took the bait ! Noticed Wendy. ''

_But … the problem is just no one will take me ! The army will certainly not want a child like me !

_Don't worry ! assured him Seryu, putting his hands on his shoulders ! I will help you with this !

Then, with her arm pulled, Wendy was carried away by the young woman, just like Koro on her least.

* * *

_For tonight's mission … ! began Najenda with three photos in front of her ! … we have three targets to shoot ! The two firts are Captain Ogre and Vice-captain Tero ! Both are suspected of corruption and executions of innocents ! As for the third, it will be to get rid of an oil dealer named Gamal ! The latter is a murdere who gets rid of his competitors by killing them before giving money to Ogre !

_For Vice-captain Tero, I have no confirmation ! confessed Leone ! Nevertheless, I overheard a conversation between Gamal and Ogre ! These two are accomplices to murder, there's no doubt about it !

_In that case, we will at least have to kill these two ! For Tero, it will depend on whether he himself confesses his sins or not !

_Are they strong ? wanted to know Lily.

_To be captain and vice-captain, they give good fighting skills ! said Sheele ! Nevertheless, Tero is a vice captain close to retirement who now spends much of his time in his office ! However, Ogre will be a formidable opponent !

_And how ! assured Bulat ! We call him Ogre, the demon ! He received this nickname thanks to his skill at the sword ! All the Captain's criminals are afraid of him ! Usually, he spends his time patrolling the city or he hangs out at garrison headquarters !

_When Gamal comes to see him, he claims that he comes to talk to him about death threats that he receives, in quotation marks ! completed Leone ! But he only comes to his room to give him money !

_The problem is that he is constantly in the company of others soldiers ! said Sheele ! Separating him from them will not be easy !

_Akame could take him by speed ! said Najenda ! Still, not sure she can approach him without being spotted by someone else ! That's why I'm putting new recruits in charge !

_Eh ? wondered Tatsumi.

_Is it true ? wanted to know Natsu and Gajeel ! I fight against Ogre, in this case !

_It is true that it is better for you to do it ! approved Akame ! Tatsumi would have no chance with him !

_Don't think I can't face him ! Tatsumi roars ! For a scoundrel of his kind, I would have no mercy ! If he really executes innocent people himself, while leaving criminals without shooting, I could never forgive him ! I … I … !

Clenching his fists, he shouted :

_I 'll kim him myself !

_Do as you will ! assured Najenda ! Now go and kill these scoundrels !

* * *

_Ha ha ! What brings us here, Seryu ? chuckled a soldier.

_This is not a nurcery !

Arriving at a training ground in the Imperial Barracks, Wendy could not help but feel uncomfortable as she saw dozen soldiers training, before each of them turned to her.

_Looking for Captain Ogre ! said Seryu, without bothering to care what the soldiers said ! I have this recruit to introduce him to !

_This girl ? Haha, it's the best of the year !

_Hey, we're not recruiting from the cradle !

_Go back to your mama's skirts, girl !

'' Now I understand why Narenda warned me that getting recruited was going to be hard !''

_Stop ! ordered Seryu ! Everyone has the right to have a chance to fight for justice ! I just want to know where the captain is !

_Don't bother him for that ! one voice was assured.

Practically shaking the earth while walking, an overweight man walked towards the two girls, while the others soldiers strayed from his path.

_I am Lieutenant Furick ! did he present himself to Wendy ! So you want to join the army ?

_Yes ! assured the girl.

Gigglind then, the man ended up putting a big club on his shoulder while he showed his thumb :

_In that case, I will test you myself ! We will fight against each other in a fight where weapons are allowed ! You can only join our battalion if I find you fit to be a part of it ! Is that okay ?

_Okay ! said Wendy.

Immediately, several soldiers stopped laughing and made a face. Even Seryu seemed on the verge of telling him to give up, to believe that Wendy had just commited a meatball.

_Hey, little one, give up ! advised him.

_A child like you will not be able to do anything against Furick, '' the bone-breaker '' !

_Go before you have the skeleton destroyed !

However, much to everyone's surprise, Wendy moved towards Furick, before taking a big breath. Then, opening her eyes, she said :

_I'm ready to go !

_Don't you want a gun ?

_I don't know how to handle it ! And anyway, I wouldn't need it !

_You are quite a comic ! he said, running towards her ! Don't complain when I have flattened you with my club !

Remaining strangely calm, Wendy ends up raising her hand in the air, before yelling :

_**VERNIER** !

Having barely time to see the two spheres that covered her feet, Furick was surprised to see the girl shunning her club, while the latter struck the ground.

_How ?

Using an improved speed, Wendy began to run around him, while the man no longer knew what to do with his head.

_A teigu ? he wondered, trying to find him with his eyes.

Suddenly turning one foot in his direction, Wendy ran into him. Seeing her attack him head-on, the man took it as an insult, while he shouted :

_Don't underestimate me, you snot !

He barely had time to swing his club once again that Wendy already carried out a counter-attack. Jumping then, she took advantage of the improved speed to land on her opponent's club before using the weapon as a springboard. Thus making a double jump, Wendy found herself above her opponent, while she lifted her leg up.

_**SKY DRAGON'S CLAW** !

Furick, who could only open his eyes, had the impression of seeing a real paw of a white dragon strike at him, before he was flattened under the latter.

Facing the ground, he eventually got his face stuck in the ground, while it cracked under the force of the impact. The soldiers then opened their mouths wide, while backing away, shouting in surprise, while their superior had just eaten a severe beating.

_Lieu … Lieutenant ?

Stunned, the latter couldn't say anything while Wendy landed a meter from him. As she exhaled, she stopped showing her serious gaze, while she called herself, seeing what she had just done :

_I may have been a little too strong with him !

Nevertheless, applauding him, Seryu exclaimed :

_Great ! That's what I thought ! Those who follow the path of justice always win !

As if to want to imitate his mistress, Koro hit his stomach, for lack of having hands long enough to applaud better than that.

Suddenly passing her arm around Wendy's shoulders, Seryu said :

_Welcome to the Army ! Starting today, I will take charge of you ! You will be my Justice Assistant, Wendy !

_Very … Very well ! assured the child, immediately carrying out a military salute.

* * *

_Well, it changes deprived neighborhoods ! said Natsu, looking around him ! There are multitudes of statues here !

_This is where the quarters reserved for the military forces of the empire are ! Explained Leone, as she walked with him, as well as with Tatsumi and Gajeel ! Well, who attacks who ?

_I'll deal with Captain Ogre ! assured Tatsumi, happy to have won in shifumi.

_Vice-captain Tero ! said Natsu, less excited now about not fighting a good opponent.

_I share the oil dealer with Akame ! scolded Gajeel ! I hope, at least, that he has good bodyguards !

_Are you sure you'll be all right, Tatsumi ? questionning Leone ! We'll leave you alone !

_Absolutely ! I have to impress Akame on this one ! She will stop seeing me as a nobody !

_Speaking of her, you must know something ! insured Leone ! When Akame was little, she and her sister were both bought somewhere in the empire !

_What ? roars Natsu ! Their parents have agreed to sell them ?

_What do you want ? asked Leone, shrugging ! For the children of poor f amilies, it is like playing roulette ! Either the lucky ones fall on good families or manage to get out of the world of poverty ! Either the unlucky are sold to criminals or others who will then kill or rape them ! Besides, Akame and her sister joined an assassination organization ! That's when she learned to kill ! Nevertheless, the chances of a child coming out alive were slim and Akame had to cling to it to survive ! She worked under the orders of the empire and became a perfect assassin !

_So even children are destined to help this corrupt country ! mumbled Lily ! But, in this case, why did she join the revolutionary army ?

_Just like Bulat, Akame could feel the darkness within the empire ! And on a mission, she met the boss who was in fact her target ! Crossing paths eventually made her change sides while since that day, she has become an international enemy !

_What happened to his sister ? Happy wanted to know.

_No idea ! All I know is that the team she used to work with suffered heavy losses before she met Narenda !

Listening without saying anything, Tatsumi ends up leaving, while saying :

_I don't see how that concerns me !

However, looking at the city with a black eye, he could not help squeaking his teeth :

_I will never forgive this city !

Smilling as they could hear him, Natsu and Gajeel ended up leaving too, taking a different direction, while Leone went after Gajeel, having the mission to get him back to Gamal without being caught.

* * *

Filling out a new form, a man close to retirement began to sigh as he looked at the mountain of registration papers that remained to be validated. Looking up, he breathed another weary sigh as he looked at his cap on his desk, where his badge of rank was worn.

'' Is this really the life I wanted to have when I joined the army ? ''

Suddenly, all his senses awake, he turned to see a silhouette in the frame of his window wide open. At first surprised, the man ends up smilling a little before asking :

_To whom shall I have honour ?

_Natsu Dragnir ! replied the dragon hunter.

_And how did you get here … Natsu ? We're on the third floor !

_With me ! assured Happy, flying his wings.

Looking at him in turn, the man then wanted to know :

_Are you a talking cat ? An organic teigu ? Interesting ! What is the purpose of your visit ?

_Are you Vice-Captain Tero ?

_Yes, indeed it is !

_I have come to kill you, in the name of Night Raid ! said Natsu, entering the room.

_Night Raid ?

To tell the truth, in all honesty, Natsu expected the man in front of him to start screaming for help to pretend to run away or to pull out a weapon. But all he did was say :

_In that case, take a seat and let's talk !

_Eh ? both surprised, surprised at his calm.

_Do you think he's deaf ? questionned Happy.

_Or he doesn't take us seriously !

_Neither one nor the other ! said the old man, suddenly placing two glasses on his desk ! It's just that I was convinced that this day would come ! Therefore, I want to die with honor for the sins I have commited !

Sitting before him, Natsu resumed his seriousness while questioning him :

_Does this mean that you admit to being corrupt and accusing innocent people instead of real criminals ?

Taking out a small bottle of whisky from his drawer, Tero poured it into both glasses, before drinking a dry drink.

_At least I could have had one last drink before I died !

_Answer ! Natsu ordered him.

Not being in a hurry, the man then took out a cigar, which he lit under the increasingly angry gaze of Natsu. Finally, exhalling a column of smoke, he confessed :

_Yep ! I accepted money from various scoundrels !

_And why ? questionned Natsu, putting his hands on his desk ! You are part of the police of this city ! Your role is to protect people ! Not the other way around !

Laughing at this, Tero said :

_You have only recently arrived here, have you not ? In that case, I will tell you something ! Aside from General Budo and some of his best men, all major police ranks are corrupt because of the influence of the Prime Minister !

_What ?

_The Prime Minister has a lot of the relationships as lawyers financiers creditors … In exchange for their support, they let them do what they want in town ! Then they ask us to give up the money, while giving us large sums of money !

_And you accept this by smiling ? roars Natsu, grabbing him by his collar ! Scum ! If you know all this, just refuse and do your job properly !

_And why ? questioned Tero, without the slightest fear ! Do you at least know how the former captain of this barracks died ? He decided to follow the part of justice and arrest various men who supported the Prime Minister ! It wasn't long before he and his entire family were killed !

Spreading his eyes, hearing this Natsu loosened the pressure somewhat, while Tero continued :

_He had a three-year-old daughter ! She had each limb torn off before her head was cut off ! His son had each of his nails torn off and his nose and ears cut off ! His wife had lose her teeth and had her eyes gouged out ! As for the captain … I don't even want to tell you what happened to him !

_It's … It's horrible ! said Happy ! And it was the Prime Minister who ordened this ?

_Maybe ! Unless he's one of his main henchmen !

Staring at Natsu, he told him :

_Do you now understand why I agree to let this happen ? I too have a family ! If I don't hold my tongue, she will die with me ! And that, I could never let go of that !

Seeing Natsu look down, the man went through his drawer before pulling out a pocket full of documents.

_Here ! Ogre had forbidden me to do it but I listed here all the mistakes that this barracks commited ! If you really want to play the vigilante, I give it to you ! I hope it will help you kill many of these assholes !

At this moment, finishing his cigar, he spread his arms before allowing :

_Go ahead, you can kill me now ! My family will receive a sum of money to make up for my death ! I don't want to live in this world anymore, anyway !

Suddenly roaring with anger, Natsu hit him in the face, sending him against a wall. Then crashing to the ground, Tero barely had time to regain his mind that Natsu raised him above him, while shouting :

_No, but do you think your death will change anything, asshole ?

_What … ?

_I hate guys like you ! The kind of guy who makes mistakes and then runs away from responsibility ! Part of the reason the empire is in this state is because of you, sio if you think we're going to let you get away with it so easily, you're going to poke yourself in the eye !

_And what do you want me to do ? Questioned Tero, for the first time in anger ! If I had been a general, there would be no danger if I expressed my opinions ! Nevertheless, I am only a vice captain ! I can fight, but if I do, my family will die !

Lowering his gaze, he said :

_I love my country ! But … I hate the people who made it so ! I … If only I could do something ! If only I had more power, I … I … !

_Power has nothing to do with this story ! Happy replied suddenly.

_Exactly ! scolded Natsu, suddenly releasing the man ! Your lack of courage is at fault ! Even ordinary citizens, by uniting, can create an invincible movement ! You want to protect this place ? Then prove it !

_How ?

_I understand that you cannot stop the soundrels of this city ! said Natsu, taking the documents that Tero handed him ! In the case, I see only one solution : become a Night Raid informant !

_One what is it ?

_Every time you know of an illegal transaction, you will let me know and I will come here every day to have you give me your report ! That way, Night Rais can take care of these bastards !

_But it is the same ! said Tero ! If anyone knows that I am working with you, he … !

_You have a choice ! said Natsu, making flames appear around him ! Or you decide to show some courage and help us save this country ! Either I kill you right now and you die as a coward ! It's up to you !

Feeling like pulling apart, Tero squeaked his teeth, not knowing what to choose. Finally, seeing an eye smiling, while someone had told him that an innocent man had been killed instead of one of his supporters, Tero asked :

_Is he target ?

_Hum ?

_The Prime Minister ! roars Tero ! Is he a target too ? If I cooperate, can I be sure this guy won't be a threat to my family ?

_Of course ! assured him, Natsu, hitting his fists ! Just by hearing everything about him, I would take care of his case myself !

_And more than once ! said Happy.

_These guys ! surprised the man ! They know who they will have to fight … and yet they talk about it while being convinced of succeeding !''

Thinking back then to the time he joined the army and the first time he had received a bribe, in exchange for his silence, the man shook his fist before shouting :

_I would ! For my family for the empire and for all that I love … I will do everything in my power to help Night Raid get rid of the Prime Minister !

For the first time smiling at the man, Natsu held out his hand before forcefully shaking it :

_It is an alliance ! Nevertheless, if I realize that you continue to hurt the people, I will come back here to kill you ! Understood ?

_No worries at all !

* * *

_Beautiful place ! admitted Gajeel, while he seemed to visit a large building, like a simple tourist.

_It looks like the old imperial buildings of Magnolia ! remarked Lily.

_Right now, Akame is taking care of Gamal ! explained Leone ! When to us, we have to find the room !

_Which room ? Gajeel questioned him.

_Rumour has it that Gamal does more than just kill his competitors ! In fact, he also quards the bodies and traffics organs with them ! We must destroy the place where he does this !

_Easy, with my sense of smell ! assured Gajeel ! Besides, it seems to me already a bad smell of blood !

Transforming then, Leone sniffing the airbefore approving :

_Yes ! You are right !

Running then in the corridors of the building, the trio had no trouble no sneak up to a room in the basement from which came the smell of blood.

_It is here ! assured Gajeel, moving towards a door.

However, as soon as he had tome to put his hand on the handle, two silhouettes left the ceiling before jumping on him. Being lacerated from all sides, Gajeel uttered a cry of pain, while two giggles were heard.

_Oh, he didn't last long !

_Nevertheless, he had good muscles ! It is a sign that his organs must also be very good qualities ! He will be dissected later !

Facing Leone and Lily, two big bald twins exclaimed in the heart :

_It's time for surgery !

_Who are you ? wanted to know Lily, taking her warrior form.

_I am Chie ! said one of the two men, letting out a scalpel between each of his flingers.

_And I, Got ! declared the second, imitating his brother.

_We are the surgeons of Gamal ! After Gamal chooses a target, we are the ones who must kill her and then take her organs !

_And we are so good that we don't even need a licence ! I can't wait to see the inside of an organic teigu !

Having received a lesson on the teigus, Lily began to smile a little while realizing that the two men took him for a vulgar object.

_Sorry, guys ! But I have my own conscience ! And anyway, even if I were a simple teigus, I'd look more like a human compared to two monsters like you !

Loading then, he attacked the two his sword, using their simple scalpels, with perfect synchronisation, the two men began to giggle :

_What power ! What beautiful muscles !

Striking then, each of the three fighters increased their speed, either to counter a blow or a lauch an attack. Staring at Lily without moving, Leone very quickly noticed that the latter could not take over. Of course, he had not been injured once, but the speed of his opponents prevented him from attacking them as he wanted. Instead, he had to defend himself against their combined assaults while their scalpels were directed towards the muscles of his arms in order to cut them off. Finally, feeling a blade slashing her shoulder, Lily took a step back and put some safety distance, as he took his breath.

_Ha ha ! You are not bad ! said Got ! That makes the assassination even more interesting !

_Nevertheless, don't believe for a second that you can defeat us ! Chie replied.

Hearing Lily growling, Leone walked up to him and asked :

_Do you want a hand ?

_I can manage ! assured Lily, taking the assault again.

Nevertheless, a vote ordered him :

_Stop ! I 'll beat them myself !

_Hmmm ? surprised Chie and Got, turning around.

Holding a hand to his rib wound, Gajeel stood up and faced the pair. Seeing him bleeding, Chie giggles :

_Still alive ? Impressive !

_There is no reason to be ! Gajeel replied ! As if two second-class warriors like you could kill me !

_What ? Roars the duet, rushing at it.

The two brothers then kicked him twice, and threw him against a door which then exploded. Falling on his back, Gajeel stood up and grinned. Then, sticking his hand against his nose, he had a heartache and smelled an abominable smell.

Turning his gaze in every direction, he couldn't hide his surprise, seeing entire shelves of jairs filled with organs of all kinds.

_Do you like it ? questioned Got, entering the room ! This is our place of work !

_Many nobles are ready to pay Gamal a real small fortune for these organs ! Chie giggles ! We have the best job in the world ! We're paid to kill people !

_And the best thing is for the army to protect us, hey hey !

Moving silently towards one of the shelves, Leone gently placed his hand towards a jar containing a heart. Staring at him for a few moments, she finally increased her pressure. In an instant, the jar broke, before Leone's hand crushed the heart.

_Hey ! cried Chie, watching the organ explode ! Do you realize how much money you have just lost us ?

Turning to him, Leone gave him a murderous look that set the man back.

_It is you who don't realize what you are doing !

_Ah good ? Who is it wrong to do what we do ? We kill insignificant people and sell their organs to nobles in need ! Is this not a wothy gesture on our part ? We should get a medal for that !

Hearing them giggle again, Gajeel stood up, muttering :

_No mercy at all !

_Hmm ? Of course we have no pity for these rednecks !

_No ! replied Gajeel, giving them a black look ! I was talking about me ! I would have no pity for you !

Taking off his top, he exclaimed to Leone :

_You wanted to evaluate me ? Take a good look at me, then ! I am not like the other two ! When I feel it, I have no mercy in killing those who deserve it ! And I can do it alone !

_Who do you think you are ? the two brothers got mad.

Moving then, they passed behind Gajeel, while wounding him with their scalpels.

_Fast ! Recognized Lily, without being afraid for her teammate.

_You are rather resistant ! Confessed Chie, seeing their target still standing.

_Nevertheless, you have no weapon ! Remarked Got ! We just have to stay away from your hands and feet and victory will be ours !

Moving into an attack position, they exclaimed :

_The consultation is over ! Moving on to surgery !

Running towards Gajeel again, Chie shouted :

_The intestine !

_The throat ! adds Got.

And in an instant, their scalpels sank into the places they just mentioned.

_And so ! they affirmed.

However, hearing the sound of various cracks, Chie looked down and was surprised to see his scalpels break as they had just bumped into Gajeel's metallic skin.

_But how … ?

But the most horrified, was surely Got, while he saw his weapons wedged between Gajeel's teeth. Breaking them then, the mage began to eat them, before wanting to vomit :

_Disgusting ! It tastes so much like blood that it has become disgusting !

_**IRON DRAGON'S SWORD** !

Changing his arm at this moment, Gajeel replaced it with a metal chainsaw that fell down on the man's throat. With his head half cut off, Got fell to the ground while a blood geyser came out of his wound. Seeing his brother killed, Chie took his legs to his neck and left in a towards the emergency door, he nevertheless ends up feeling a silhouette in his back. Faster than him, Leone was able to grab the back of his skull and, with a single gesture, sent his head against the ground, causing it to explode. Killing him instantly, she resumed her normal form while Gajeel groaned:  
_I could take care of it!  
_I needed to blow off steam! just assured the young woman.  
_All that remains is to destroy this place! remarked Lily.

_Mission accomplished ! Akame suddenly declared, entering the room.

_Has Gamal been killed ?

_Yes !

* * *

Sitting on his knees, Natsu and Happy were trembling with fear, while Najenda looked at the documents they had brought back.

_Natsu ! Happy ! Remind me that she was your mission !

_Uh … investigate Tero to see if he was corrupt ! said Natsu, in a small voice.

_And kill him if he did ! completed Happy.

_In this case, why is he still alive ? wanted to know Najenda, hardening his gaze.

Moaning in fear, Natsu bowed before her :

_Sorry ! Nevertheless, it seemed to me that I felt in him a kind kindness towards this city! He did not do it with pleasure but against his will! I could not kill him knowing that!  
Sighing when she heard him, Najenda said:  
_I am not happy!  
Hearing this, the duo trembled more beautifully, remembering that Erza said this, when they were doing something that upset her. And generally, Erza punished them afterwards. However, Najenda ends up smiling while saying:  
_But good, making him an ally is just as well! And these documents contain very useful and accurate information! Good work!  
Longing for relief, Natsu and Happy were happy to do as well. Turning then to Gajeel and Tatsumi, she continued:  
_And very good work to you here! Especially about you Tatsumi! Defeating Ogre was no easy task! Congratulations!  
_Thank you!  
_And finally, … ! ended Najenda, seeing the door of the meeting room open.  
Everyone could see Wendy entering the room with a smile on her face.  
_Congratulations to you, Wendy, for successfully joining the Imperial Army! You are now a Night Raid spy!  
_What? surprised Natsu and Gajeel! Hey, didn't you tell us that she just went shopping?  
_I said that? asked Najenda, innocently! Well, it doesn't matter! Anyway, you two will be as useful here as you are there !

_Everyone ! cried Wendy ! I would do my best in the enemy ranks ! I would do my part at heart !

_I'm counting on you, Wendy !


	8. A strange patrol

Chapter 7

_Hey, Wendy ! called him Natsu, while he and Gajeel were in the girl's room ! You leave tomorrow ?

_Yes ! she assured her, piling up some things that Najenda had given her ! I would settle in the arracks from tomorrow !

Thinking back on what Tero had told him, Natsu asked him :

_Do you want to trade places with me ?

_Huh ?

_The capital may not be a place for you ! remarked Gajeel ! Just looking at what the people in power are doing, you can say that killing a little soldier like you won't make them hot or cold !

_That's right ! Happy exclaimed ! Even the captains are rotten to the core ! And I am not even talking about the Prime Minister, who is probably the biggest scumbag on the planet !

_You must never let your guard down ! ended Lily ! And this is precisely the only thing I can do ! Killing is impossible for me ! That's why I asked Najenda to leave me this job ! I want to prove to you that I can be as useful as you !

_You don't have to be your life on the line to prove it, Wendy ! Natsu replied ! We know that you are strong !

Hearing this, Wendy then went through her pockets to retrieve two cards. Tempting on of them to Gajeel, she said :

_These are cards that Carla gave me the other day ! If I am in danger, my card and yours will react ! I give you this so that you are reassured ! Nevertheless, don't count on me to activate it, at the first threat !

Suddenly holding her, Natsu exclaimed :

_Take care ! Don't forget that we must all go to Fairy Tail together !

_Yes ! Of course ! she assured, with a reassuring smile.

Then, pulling her out of the room, Natsu said :

_Come on, let's party before you go !

_Aye, sir ! did Happy, following them.

_Wait, Natsu ! arrested Wendy ! I must go and see Najenda, before that !

_Hum ?

_Yes, in fact I have a question to ask him ! But I will join you in a few minutes !

_All right ! I'll roast you some meat !

Seeing her comrade go away, followed by others, Wendy went towards Najenda's room.

Reading the document that Natsu had brought bach to her, she had left her door ajar. And as soon as Wendy pretended to hit her she could hear :

_What do you want, Wendy ?

_Uh … Uh … I … I wanted to ask you a question ! confessed Wendy, actually entering her room ! I wanted to know what would happen if I ever met one of you on a mission !

_It's simple ! One of you will have to die !

_What ? the maiden was called.

_I am joking ! said Najenda, turning to her ! I hope this kind of situation never happens ! But, if that's the case, then you'll have to fight and give our ally a chance to escape !

_And if this is impossible ?

_No idea ! confessed Najenda ! At that moment, it will be up to you to decide ! Betray your cover by saving him ! Or kill him to continue your work !

Moving towards the child, she finally puts her hand on Wendy's shoulder and says :

_What you do will be a dangerous mission ! Therefore, no matter what you decide, as long as it's not about betraying us, I won't blame you !

Then, tempting him with a notebook, she taught him :

_Here is the list of people you should be wary of ! There is a picture of everyone and personal information ! So, I advice never to trust them !

_All right ! assured Wendy, getting ready to go.

Nevertheless, just as Natsu had done, Najenda suddenly surrounded her arms around her before hugging her.

_Wendy … Thank you very much !

* * *

_The following day_

_Euh, remind me what we are doing here, already ! wanted to know Gajeel.

Sitting at a table, the man was the company of Lily and Tatsumi, while Mine seemed to take command a little further.

_We had to inspect the city to see if everything was in order ! said Lily.

_And we only went shopping before arriving here to eat a cake ! remarked Tatsumi, having cotton legs.

_If I had known, I would have stayed with the Salamander and Lubbock !

_Ah, waht a lovely day ! noticed Mine, returning to them, with a tray containing several desserts ! Our mission was successfully accomplished !

_What mission ? surprised Tatsumi and Gajeel ! We only went shopping !

_Eh ? astonished Mine, losing his smile ! You beginners, it seemed to me to have already told you that I was above you ! So don't answer me, understand ?

_What ? roars Gajeel.

In an instant, he found himself on the ground, with Mine's foot crushing his face.

_Learn your place, novice !

_I will kill you ! he said.

Beginning to eat one of the desserts, Lily stood up and turned her head to see a crowd forming a little further away.

_What is happening there ?

_A public execution ! replied Mine, sitting in his place ! The people are crucified alive and remain there until death !

_What ? cried Tatsumi, rising up ! But it is inhuman !

_All this is because of the Prime Minister ! said Mine, clenching his fist ! But one day, it will change !

Gritting his teeth, Mine began to look down, while affirming :

_Yes, I promise to kill him with my own hands to allow this country to have a real future !

* * *

Arriving at the imperial barracks, Wendy looked at the training ground in search of Seryu. Not finding her, she prepared to ask for someone's help, when a figure appeared behind her :

_Hey you !

Smelling like a dark aura, Wendy turned to see Lieutenant Furick, just behind her, with her club in her hand. Wearing a huge bandage around his head, he seemed in a bad mood.

Wendy began to swallow, thinking that he wanted revenge for yesterday's, he exclaimed :

_Here, the service starts at eight o'clock ! You are ten minutes late ! Even new recruits must respect the timetables !

_Uh … yes, Lieutenant ! said Wendy, making a greeting comparable to that of Seryu.

Suddenly digging under his armor, Furick took out a paper which he entrusted to Wendy :

_Here is the permission to have a uniform ! You will keep it for a long time so take care ! When you have finished preparing, you will join someone to carry uot the patrol ! Understood ?

_Yes, Lieutenant ! repeated Wendy.

_Good ! You can go !

When Wendy saw him leaving, without saying anything, she might ask :

_Uh, Lieutenant … ? You don't blame me ?

_What is it about ?

_Bah … of my victory !

_And why would I be angry with you ? he asked ! I started this last one and I respect the terms of our deal ! From now on, you are a soldier under my command, and that's it ! However, just because you beat me doesn't mean you'll get special treatment ! Here, under my command, none of my men will be advantaged or disadvantaged compared to others ! If you have no other questions, go get ready !

Surprised to find that he had better heart thaht she thought, Wendy finally left and headed for the firehouse lobby to get a room and equipment.

* * *

Trying to tighten her uniform around her waist to the maximum, Wendy couldn't help but notice that it was a little too big for her. And yet, she chose the one that fit her best.

'' It must not have many children in the army ! she understood, by hemming her sleeves.''

_Hey, the new ! suddenly called him a man ! Is it true what they say ? You beat Lieutenant Furick all by yourself ?

_Hmmm ? Is there a problem with that ?

_No, no ! Not at all ! he said ! In fact, what I would like to know is whether you are really Seryu's assistant !

_I don't know myself ! But she's the only person I know ! If I have to find someone to frame me, I think I'll take her !

Looking then serious, man positioned himself before her before saying to her :

_A word of advice ! Don't commit this folly ! Take anyone, but not her !

_Huh ?

_If you ever hang out with Seryu, know that you will put your life on the line ! he assured him, leaving then.

'' My life on the line ? ''

Surprised by what she had just heard, the girl finally left the building and headed fot the city.

'' Well, it's time for my first patrol ! ''

Nevertheless, before taking a step, his nose picked up a familiar smell. Turning her gaze, she saw Seryu sitting on a beach, her eyes shot down with Koro in her arms. Taking into account what the soldier had said earlier, Wendy weighed the pros and cons before finally deciding.

_Hey, Seryu ! she cried, walking towards her.

Looking up, Seryu took only a moment to pass his arm before his eyes, ant to wear a radiant smile.

_Wendy ! All right, you ready to join the Imperial Army ?

_Yes ! assured the girl, bending before her ! And I hope I can count on your advice to teach me the trade !

_Count in me ! cried the girl ! To lead someone on the path of justice, there is no better than me ! Right, Koro ?

Twirlig his arms, the latter seemed approved and if he didn't feel as much blood, Wendy might have thought him cute.

_By the way, Seryu ! The other day, it seemed to me to have seen a drop of blood on Koro's face ! lied the child ! Was it normal ?

_Oh, this is for justive ! In ordre to preserve the latter, Koro must eat a lot of meat ! The meat that is considered bad !

'' It eats tainted meat ? surprised Wendy, being far from understanding the true meaning of his words ! But that must be why he smells so much the blood ! ''

_Ok, let's go for the patrol ! Seryu exclaimed, setting off at once, while pulling Koro by his leash.

Watching her, it didn't take long for Wendy to notice something strange about her. She seemed to force herself to smile.

* * *

Advancing with a real military approach, Seryu went from street to street, followed by Wendy. During their patrol, Wendy could see how people reacted to the girl. Grateful to her, several children began to give military salutes, while the latter imitated them while declaring to be always wise. Adults also greeted her while some people asked her about the barracks. Some merchants even wanted to give her some products, which she refused categorically.

_It is my duty to protect you ! she assured her that an old baker was handing her a loaf of bread ! I don't need to be rewarded for that !

Listening to him, Wendy found it more and more difficult to understand the words of the soldier earlier, concerning Seryu's behaviour. She seemed to be a model soldier. She took her work seriously refused any form of reward and …

Suddenly seeing an old woman leaning against a wall to catch her breath, Seryu approached her and asked her to carry the heavy bag she had in her hand.

'' … that's the third person she helps ! Wendy noticed.''

Nevertheless, despite all this, she had also noticed another detail. Half hidden, as soon as she passed near them, some people could not help staring at her with absolute hatred, a sign that they would have given everything to see her dead.

''I really don't know what's going on with this girl ! But half the population of this town seems to be afraid of her or hates her ! ''

_Faster, Dad ! Faster !

Suddenly passing near Wendy, a young man carried a little girl on his shoulder, while the latter laughed with shrapnel.

_Faster !

_Careful, Daisy, you're going dwn, baby !

Looking at them for a moment, Wendy prepared to resume her journey when she noticed Seryu staring at the adult ant the child. Seeing only melancholy and sadness in his eyes, Wendy decided it was time to stop.

Looking around, she finally went to a merchant.

Always looking at the man entertaining his daughter, Seryu was suddenly surprised to feel Wendy grab her hand before pulling it.

_Wendy ?

_Come with me !

Finally settling in a small deserted alley, Wendy sits on a sidewalk, before handing out a crepe to Seryu.

_Here, take this ?

_Eh ? But why ?

_I want to talk to you ! confessed Wendy, before turning to Koro.

Not knowing what he liked to eat, the girl also paid for a pancake for him. Handing him the latter, she asked him :

_Do you want one ?

Opening a huge mouth, Koro showed his huge sharp teeth, before seizing the food, under the frightened gaze of Wendy. Leaving him to eat, she preferred to look at his hand, to be sure that he was not missing a flinger. Swallowing in a few seconds, Koro ends up gesticulating on the spot, indicating, perhaps, that it had more.

_What does Koro say ? Seryu questioned him, finally settling near Wendy.

Heading towards one of Wendy's legs, the teigu stuck his snout against her, making her gesture look like a kiss of thanks.

Smiling at this, Wendy then noticed that Seryu fixed her crepe without touching it.

_Is me presence bothering you ? she questioned him.

_Eh ? Not at all ! Why ?

_Because you are not like you were yesterday ! Wendy told him ! As if something was bothering you ! So maybe I thought it was my fault !

She began to smile before saying :

_We barely know each other but I want you to know that you can tell me everything ! Is there a problem ?

At that moment a tear fell on Seryu's crepe, before another imitated it. Sobbing then, Seryu muttered :

_My … My master is dead !

_Your master ?

_Yes ! He was found last night, bathed in a pool of blood ! Someone murdered him while he was alone !

Clenching her fist, she said :

_He taught me everything ! He showed me the way of justice to follow ! He made me who I am today ! He was a man of honour, who had his heart on his hand ! He loved his job and protecting civilians was priceless to him ! And a criminal murdered him for no reason !

_It's horrible ! Wendy said, understanding her sadness.

_Yes ! Ogre-sama didn't deserve to die like this !

'' Ogre ? surprised Wendy ! Captain Ogre ? The man who accepted money from criminals ? She talks about the man that Tatsumi killed yesterday ! But why does she respect a man like him ? Did she not understand that he was evil ? ''

_My father was killed fighting on the forehead ! taught him Seryu! It was he who taught me that justice always triumphed over the wicked! And then it was Master Ogre who taught me the basics to become strong and believe in my convictions! And today … I am all alone!  
Seeing her cry for good, while Koro stuck herself to her, with a gesture of comfort, Wendy ends up tipping the young woman's head, on her knees.  
_What … ? had just enough time to say Seryu, before Wendy lit up her hand and started stroking her head with it.  
_I know that my presence will never be the same as that of your father or master! said Wendy, as she used her magic to lower it! Nevertheless, as your assistant, I would do anything to comfort you, in case of need !

_Wendy ?

_For the justice of this city ! said Wendy, with a warm smile.

Hearing him, Seryu finally nodded, calming his sobs. Remaining like this, on Wendy's lap, she finally relaxed, while Wendy's magic comforted her little by little. Finally, she makes a moan of satisfaction, while admitting :

_It feels good !

Continuing what she was doing, Wendy took advantage of this, to concentrate. Thus, using her magic to scan Seryu's soul, she ends up begin surprised when she sees it. Black. Three quarters of his soul was black while the rest was a luminous white.

'' Who is she ? Wendy wondered, now understanting that Seryu was far from being a pure-hearted person.''


	9. autor's note

A break will be made so that I can completely rewrite my story. Indeed, I already noticed that there were many things to correct (mistakes, the format, add details ...). Taking advantage of this, I ask you if you will not have ideas to improve my fic, before updating it. thank you in advance.


End file.
